


Your love is my stage

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, brief mention of kallura, shance, they're all in drama club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: The school play might just be the magic Shiro and Lance need to finally confess their feelings for each other, with the help of a little meddling from their friends, of course





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my fic for the Voltron General Big Bang (http://voltronbang.tumblr.com/). Even though this is not the fic i originally planned for the bang I had a lot of fun writing this and I enjoyed working with my artist Lynne so much. She was far more patient with me that I deserved. 
> 
> This fic is finished and I will be posting up the other chapters as I get through the beta edits on them. 
> 
> (as an side note I still plan to write a Beauty and the Beast au shance fic, so look forward to that too, it's in the works)

“Then it’s decided. We’ll be putting on a production of Beauty and the Beast,” Allura announced, clapping her hands together gleefully from the head of the circle. They were all seated in the middle of the stage, lounging comfortably as they discussed their plans for their next production.

From the moment she had suggested the story, the majority of the group had been in instant agreement with her first suggestion, almost if if it were pre-arranged. There was none of the usual toing and froing, even Keith, who usually had the most to say about doing anything based off fairy tales, had accepted it with no complaint.

They had all just accepted it...which was suspicious.

But Lance had bigger things to concern himself with. He had no issues with the choice himself, he quite liked the Disney movie, and he could already picture what a stunning Belle Allura would be. It was perfect.

No, Lance had no complaints regarding the choice of play. 

With a small sigh, he leant forward. His legs bent, arms wrapped around them, and chin on his knees. He, of course, would play Lumiere. Lance knew what his strengths were, and knew how best to use them to his advantage to put on the best performance. 

Lumiere was the perfect character for him, and it would be a fun part to play. Sadly, once again there was no hope of him acting alongside Shiro. And this had been his last chance.

Not that there had ever been a chance to begin with, not really. Lance fully acknowledged that his fantasy of playing a leading role alongside Shiro was a wild dream, but it was one Lance held onto. 

Speaking of Shiro, Lance's eyes flicked over to the high school senior. His agreement hadn't been much of a surprise. Although there was no question of him playing the male lead Shiro was the mediator, letting everyone have their say and helping them all come to an understanding before he ever had his say. He was no pushover but he was normally happy to go with the group consensus 

This would be his final production. As a senior Shiro would of course be graduating soon, which meant it was Lance’s last chance to be on stage with him, even if it was only as the comic relief. It was a time Lance had been dreading, their meeting to decide on what play to perform setting it all into motion, making it dismally real. 

It was a depressing enough thought to distract Lance from everything else going on around him so the fact that his friends had come to a decision without the usual bickering barely even pinged on his radar. 

Lance might have been more suspicious if he had noticed the way Hunk kept casting glances at him, grinning as if he were bursting with a secret he just had to share.

Lost in his own thoughts, not focused on the ongoing discussion, Lance tried to imagine how Shiro would look as the Beast, tried to imagine him covered in hair, his big broad shoulders stooped, his face animalistic, unrecognisable. He would still look hot, Lance mused miserably. There was nothing anyone, not even Shay with her miraculous make-up skills, could do to make Shiro look ugly in Lance eyes.

Well, he supposed he was a furry now too. Great. Time to add that to the list of embarrassing realisations Lance had made about himself thanks to ogling Shiro.

His thoughts rolled back to Allura, and her sure part as Belle. He wondered if she had chosen Beauty and the Beast just so she could play the part of the Princess. It wouldn't be the first time she had picked the play just for a part she wanted. Not that anyone minded, while Allura had all the bullish confidence expected of a leading lady, she always made sure everyone had fun and were happy with the roles they were given.

Allura as Belle and Shiro as the Beast, who would transform into a handsome Prince. They would look beautiful together, as always. There would probably be a kiss scene too. Maybe this play would be the one that finally brought them together, Lance thought bitterly. They made the perfect couple, the whole school was expecting it.

Lance would be satisfied with his role as the minor character, the comic relief, a role he was used to playing on and off. Maybe he'd be able to write in a few of his own jokes, slip in some smooth pick up lines and really make the part his own. And he would have fun tormenting whoever played Cogsworth, which would most likely be Hunk. Lance would be flamboyant, charming, and funny, just the same as always. He would be exactly what everyone expected.

At the very least, as Lumiere, he would have some scenes with Shiro. Maybe not the scenes he wanted but Lance would take what he could get. He should probably start practising his cheesy French accent when he got home.

“Lance are you listening?” Allura's sharp voice cut through, bringing Lance back to reality. He'd obviously missed something important because everyone was staring at him expectantly, though there was a hint of frustration on most faces too.

“Sorry, no,” he admitted with no shame. Allura scowled.

When he'd first joined the drama club Lance had flirted relentlessly with Allura, charmed by her beauty and acting skills. She had spurned him at every turn. Soon enough, Lance's heart had been won by another and his relationship with Allura became one of begrudging friendship. It was a blunt, sharp friendship that usually involved them making jabs at each other to rile the other up, so Lance wasn't afraid to be honest with her, nor was he afraid of her glares any more.

“I was saying,” Allura bit waspishly, her tone saying all that was needed about the lack of sincerity to his apology, “Belle is 'beauty' but she's not a catwalk model stunning type of beauty. She's a softer girl next door type of beauty, so I think we need someone else to play the part.”

“Wait...seriously? Are you telling me you're not going to play Belle?” Lance asked sitting up straight, his eyes wide as he stared at Allura as if she'd sprouted another head.

“No Lance I will not. I suggested that you would be a good fit for Belle, and everyone else agrees,” she continued calmly. Lance was pretty sure he’d just had a stroke or something because there was no way he had heard that right. Nope. No way.

Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt all leaned into the circle, their eyes bright, expectant smiles large and smug. And Shiro? Well right then Lance couldn't possible risk looking at Shiro for one very important reason.

“And uh, who's going to play the Beast?” Lance asked a little breathlessly.

“Shiro, of course.”

Of course. Lance screamed silently. 

He finally risked a glance at Shiro, who was the only one who looked just as surprised about the whole thing as him. Matt, leaning against his fellow senior, was grinning from ear to ear. He shot his friend a suggestive look, jabbing Shiro repeatedly with his elbow. Shiro didn’t seem to notice. 

Instead he stared at Lance intently. 

 

He stared at Lance intently. Not with the usual look of exasperation or disappointment after Lance had done something foolish (usually to get Shiro's attention), but something else. Something powerful that Lance couldn't read, but that sent a jolt of lightning through him. The moment their gaze met Shiro looked away.

Ok that was weird.

“But I'm a guy,” Lance blurted out coming back to Allura’s wild, and completely impossible suggestion. No, he must have misheard her. Either that or this was some weird fever dream. Maybe he was dying? Maybe Allura was dying? Something was definitely very wrong with the universe.

“I am aware,” Allura sighed.

“Belle is a girl!” Lance added emphatically ignoring Allura's exasperated expression.

“Pidge is a girl, why not have her play Belle?” Lance all but screamed his voice going high and squeaky. 

“Hey! Don't throw me under the bus like that. Yellow is not my colour so I refuse to wear that dress,” Pidge interrupted.

“I think you'll make a wonderful Belle, Lance. Besides having a guy play Belle will make our production unique. It'll be like a pantomime,” Hunk said softly, grinning excitedly at his friend as if Lance had just been told the best news of his life.

“Oh are we doing a pantomime? I didn't know it was Christmas,” Lance bit back, a little too sharply. He knew Hunk was only trying to help but Lance really wasn't in the mood for it.

“I only said it would be like a pantomime,” Hunk muttered under his breath. Sulking he shrank back receiving a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from Pidge for his efforts. She glared daggers at Lance her mouth pursed in a thin line of irritation.

“I thought you'd be excited. Haven't you always said you'd like to play a lead role?” Matt interrupted before Pidge could strangle Lance for snapping at Hunk. She looked furious.

“Not the female lead though!” Lance shot back at him, glaring at the older boy.

“Oh just stop complaining and accept the damn part, we all know you've been dying to play a lead alongside Shiro,” Keith smirked knowingly. Lance squawked indignantly as if the sound could drown out the words Keith had just said. Keith was about as subtle as a sledgehammer, he probably thought he was being sooo clever making a jab like that. Lance looked over to Shiro, hoping the other hadn't caught onto the suggestion behind Keith's words.

“How about we put it to a vote? All those in favour of Lance playing the part of Belle raise your hand,” Allura ordered. Every single one of his so called friends raised their hands, even Shiro, who lifted his head with a hesitant smile, looking almost apologetic but hopeful as he met Lance's eye. Beside Shiro, Matt hid a snigger behind his hand and winked at Lance.

“And all those opposed,” Allura grinned victoriously. Lance didn't bother to lift his hand.

“Wonderful. Now that that's decided we can discuss the other roles,” Allura said brightly, back to business.

“Keith, I would like you to play Gaston-”

“What!” Keith yelled indignantly shooting her a look of utter betrayal. Lance groaned and fall backwards lying flat out on the floor.

Well this was certainly going to be a memorable play, and Lance wasn't so sure if it would be for the right reasons.

In the end, it was decided that Pidge and Hunk would play Lumiere and Cogsworth respectively. Allura would be Mrs. Potts and Matt would play Chip. The club advisor, Coran, who was traditionally given a small part in every play, would be Belle's father. Keith reluctantly agreed to the role of Gaston, after some persuading from Allura.

Shiro had remained oddly quiet through the rest of the meeting, not even jumping to Keith's defence when he'd complained about his part.

With all the primary roles decided Allura waved them off with a 'suggestion' that they should spend that evening trying to get into their characters heads to prepare for rehearsal the next day. Shiro practically ran away as soon as they were free, Keith following closely behind. Matt bundled Pidge out, who still looked as if she wanted to throttle Lance for all the trouble he'd caused.

Hunk lingered for a moment moving over to Lance, who hadn't moved an inch since his dramatic flop onto his back, to give him a gentle nudge. Lance met his friends eye for a moment, giving a small grimace of apology before waving him away with his hand. They'd known each other long enough know to read the subtleties in their gestures, so Hunk knew Lance was saying sorry, that he didn't need to worry, and that he wanted to be alone. So Hunk left too leaving only Allura and Lance.

“Do I have to sweep you out the door?” Allura loomed over him digging the toe of her shoe in his ribs. Lance glared at her but didn't bother to move.

“What did I do to you to deserve this punishment?” He demanded, sure she was messing with him.

“Do you want the long version, or the condescended one?” She retorted.

Well, ok maybe he hadn't always been the best person but he definitely didn't deserve this.

Allura sighed. 

“Do you really think this is a punishment?” She offered her hand to him, tone gentler. Lance rolled his head to the side, glaring at her shoes, ignoring the hand. 

Allura waited patiently, hardly moving. Her stillness was almost nerving. 

After a moment of consideration Lance gave in and took her hand. Allura hoisted him up as if he weighed nothing, but Lance was used to her monstrous strength by now and barely even blinked.

“No,” he admitted at last. Lance was happy for the chance to act with Shiro, even if he did feel sick to his stomach.

“But you want me to play a girl? Are you sure about this? I don't want to be the reason the production flops,” Lance asked looking down at his feet.

Without any warning, Allura smacked him over the back of the head.

“Ouch! What was that for!” Lance demanded snapping his head up to glare at he.

“An actor never looks down or doubts themselves, especially when they've just landed a leading role,” she lectured grabbing Lance's chin forcing him to look at her, eye to eye.

Lance gulped. He forgot how intimidating her gaze could be sometimes.

“A good actor holds his head up high and proud.” Her grip softened and she smiled giving his chin a gentle push, forcing him to tilt his head back, before her hand moved to his shoulder with a comforting squeeze.

“You are a good actor Lance. I know you can do this. The production won't flop.”

Lance attempted to scowl but was currently losing the battle as he tried to fight a smile.

“I hate you,” he huffed.

Allura laughed.

“Now get out of here so I can lock up,” she said giving his shoulder a shove.

 

Making his way to the school car park, tossing his keys up in the air and catching them while whistling to himself, Lance didn't expect to see anyone else there. At least not anyone he knew. He almost dropped his keys when he saw Shiro, looking lost.

“Shiro?” he called to the other, hoping his voice didn't sounded too shaky. Damn, why did he always fall to pieces around Shiro? 

“Oh Lance, hey,” Shiro jumped with a wide eyed, startled ‘deer caught in the headlights’ expression. He glanced around quickly his eyes soon settling on Lance, and he smiled.

“Where's your car?!” Lance asked after a quick scan of the area showed him Shiro's car was nowhere in sight.

“Uh, Keith took it.” Shiro admitted sheepishly.

“Keith...took it?” Lance repeated.

“Yeah. Well he wanted to drive so I gave him the keys, but then he jumped in the car and locked the doors on me, and just...left,” Shiro shrugged.

“What did he do that for?” Lance scowled, although he had a good idea but he wasn't about to say it out loud.

“He said I should stay behind and check on you. You know make sure that you're alright with having a big part sprung on you like that.” Shiro explained going red. Well that had been the gist of it, although Keith's language had been far more colourful and suggestive. There was no way Shiro was going to repeat exactly what the other boy had said.

“Ugh, great Keith's worried about me,” Lance grimaced with a look of disgust.

“He's probably placing bets on how long it'll take me to screw up,” he added under his breath.

Shiro heard, and he couldn’t hold back the chuckle that slipped out. 

“He really does care about you you know,” Shiro tried, attempting to be stearn. He couldn't help but find Lance's reaction funny.

“Oh I know, doesn't mean I can’t be annoyed about it,” Lance waved his hand dismissively taking a step towards his car again before freezing.

Shiro didn't have a ride and if he knew Keith, he knew that the other teen wouldn't come back for Shiro for a while. If Lance threw away the opportunity Keith had provided for him then Lance knew he would never hear the end of it.

Still it was risky. 

It wasn't as if this would first time he'd spent time alone with Shiro, but it would be the first time he was alone with Shiro in a car that he was driving. Lance didn't want to risk it for both their sakes. Maybe just this once…

He chanced a glance at Shiro who looked sad and lost, like a puppy kicked out on the streets in the rain. Crap. How could he just leave him there?

“Do you want a ride?” Lance offered his voice a little high but thankful free of any squeak. The prospect alone was already making his heart race, his palms sweat. He really hoped he didn't crash.

“That would be great. Thank you Lance,” Shiro said with a brilliant smile that was so warm with gratitude it blinded LAnce.

“No problemo!” Lance chimed with a forced cheer. Gripping the car keys in his hand he squeezed tight letting the cool metal and smooth plastic dig into his palm.

Ok stay calm. Don't shut down. It's just a quick drive to Shiro's place you can do this.

Lance squeezed the keys tighter.

Moving stiffly over to his car, well his mother’s car, an old beaten up SUV, Lance only loosening his grip on the keys when he was close enough to unlock it.

“If you find any toys or anything on the front seat just toss it in the back, the kids are always leaving their toys in the car,” Lance called over the roof to Shiro as the older boy bound around the car to the passenger’s side door. 

Shiro smiled over the roof at him before popping open the car door and sliding into the seat. Lance sent up a tiny prayer that there was nothing embarrassing in the car. He hadn't had time to check that morning.

Yanking the door open Lance ducked in after Shiro shutting the door behind him with a slam. He sat down heavily in the driver’s seat, yanking the belt across his chest, his gaze fixed resolutely ahead feigning focus on the road ahead, even though he hadn’t even started the engine yet. 

“Safety first. Have you buckled up?” Lance said aiming for his usual jovial tone but his voice was just a little too loud.

“All set,” Shiro answered giving the seat belt that strained across his chest a little tug that Lance caught out of the corner of his eye. Lance gulped. He really wished he hadn't seen that, now all he could think about was Shiro's broad chest.

He started the engine, his eyes aching with the intensity of his stare as he focused on the empty parking lot ahead of him, trying not to get distracted by his passenger.

Ok first, navigate out of this parking space. Simple.

At least there were no other cars around to crash into. 

With the car in motion, it was easy for Lance to lapse into silence. All he had to do was pretend he was focused on his driving, which he was. He didn't have to say anything.

It didn't make the silence that weighed heavily around them any less awkward.

Lance got out of the parking lot and onto the road safely, driving a little slower than usual, his grip on the wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. It wasn't far to Shiro's place, he just had to get them there in one piece. He could do this.

“So, are you excited about the play?” Shiro's voice was a deep, smooth rumble in the small confines of the car, one that pierced through Lance's chest. His hands twitched on the steering wheel but he managed to keep the car steady, somehow.

“You could say that,” Lance said unenthusiastically. He was still feeling rather overwhelmed by the whole thing.

Shiro smiled sympathetically, a look Lance only caught out of the corner of his eye yet it made his heart skip a beat all the same.

“I had no idea Allura was planning that, honestly,” Shiro added hurriedly with a grimace taking the responsibility for the whole thing upon himself, same as always.

“Hey,it's not your fault,” Lance shot back quickly, while mentally berating himself. Had Shiro taken his silence as a sign he was mad at him? He hoped not. Taking a deep breath Lance tightened his grip on the steering wheel, loosening his hold a moment later as he let out a long breath.

“We both know Allura does whatever she wants when it comes to the club. There was nothing you could have done even if you did know,” Lance turned his head to face Shiro for a moment shooting him a quick smile before turning back to the road.

“Besides you're just as affected by this as me. Now you're stuck with me as you're leading lady, that might even be worse,” Lance chuckled dryly.

“I don't see it that way,” Shiro answered, his voice stern and serious. Lance hunched in his seat feeling as if he were being scolded. He hadn't meant to release his worries on the other boy like that, but there was something about Shiro that made Lance confide in him.

“It's just...” Lance started drumming his fingers against the wheel. Words failed him he abruptly cut himself off, mouth snapping shut. He needed to say what was on his mind without sounding like a pathetic loser.

“I am looking forward to it... sorta.” he said carefully as they stopped at a red light. Lance sat back in his seat scowling thoughtfully at the bumper sticker of the car in front of them. Whatever the joke was, it didn’t register with him. 

“I mean...sure it's a lead role, of course I'm excited about that but, playing a girl, it's just…. I don't know if I can pull it off you know. I'm just going to look like an awkward man in a dress and probably make a fool of myself, and ruin the play for everyone,” he groaned smacking his head against the back of the seat. 

“You can pull it off, you'll make a beautiful Belle,” Shiro reassured Lance, his tone holding no hint of a lie or teasing because Shiro just didn't do that.

Beautiful? Had Lance just heard that right? 

“Ha-?” He turned his head to the side blinking at Shiro. 

Taking Lance's surprise as a bad sign Shiro quickly stumbled to correct himself.

“I mean that as a compliment. You are an attractive person so whether you're playing a man or a woman you'll look good. That's all I was trying to say.”

Lance was glad they were still at the red light because he definitely would have swerved off the road at that. Yup. Shiro hadn't just called him pretty, he'd actually said Lance was attractive. Shiro thought he was attractive. Lance's mind was short circuiting.

He jumped as impatient honking behind them bought him back to reality. The light was green. Thankful for the distraction, an excuse not to say anything in reply, Lance focused on the road and set off again.

Of course it meant nothing, Lance reasoned. Shiro was just being objective, you could acknowledge a person was good looking without actually being attracted to them. And Shiro was just trying reassure him about his part, because Shiro was nice like that.

Still Shiro had called him attractive, Lance felt elated and sick to his stomach in equal measure.

He should say something. He needed to say something. 

“So you're really ok with me as your leading lady? I won't be offended if you say no,” Lance said with a forced grin. That was a lie. Even though he was sure Shiro must have some reservations, if he actually heard him say them out loud Lance would be crushed. 

“Of course I am. I'm looking forward to it,” Shiro answered instantly.

“Oh ok. Good,” Lance felt like his throat constricting.

“And you don't mind….you know….the fact we're both guys. Even though I'm playing a girl I'm still a guy you know,” Lance fidgeted.

“Why would I mind?”

“Well you know it's just that people might think...” Lance trailed off.

“I don't care what people think. And if they have a problem they can answer to me,” Shiro replied firmly a cold look in his eye that made Lance gulp even though it wasn't directed at him.

 

“Ok good to know.”

They lapsed into silence again. 

“Does it bother you?” Shiro asked carefully after a long moment, sounding almost scared.

“What? No? Come on Shiro, the entire school and probably half the state knows I'm bisexual,” Lance scoffed. He wasn't worried what people might think of him, he'd heard it all, and worse, before, so it was nothing new. He was worried about any backlash hitting Shiro.

“Then, there isn't a problem, and Lance, if I cared what people thought of me, I wouldn't have joined the drama club in the first place,” Shiro added with a laugh.

“Fair point.” Lance chuckled in agreement.

“Then I really hope I can do this part justice for you,” he added softly accidentally speaking his thoughts out loud.

“You will. You'll do an amazing job, Lance. You are a great actor.”

Lance startled at the reply, he really hadn't meant to say that out loud.

“I'm nothing compared to you,” Lance blabbered. Shit, he hadn't meant to say that either.

“I mean-” He was cut off by the force of Shiro's glare burning into him.

“Don't put yourself down like that,” the older boy admonished. Lance had never heard Shiro sound so disappointed in him.

“You always bring such life to the characters you play in a way I've seen no one else manage. You have your own skills and own way of shining on stage.” Shiro's hand fell on his shoulder, squeezing tightly.

Lance was still driving, he couldn't look away from the road, at Shiro, but he could feel the smile Shiro was directing at him. He didn't see the dusting of pink across Shiro's cheeks.

“Right. Sorry I don't know why I said that. I'm just…..”

“Nervous?” Shiro offered as Lance appeared to be struggling for words.

“Yeah,” Lance sighed. Nervous seemed like a pretty weak word to explain the turmoil currently going on inside him, but it was the best he had.

“Of course you are. Everyone gets nervous when they get a big part. I went home and cried for the entire night when I got my first lead.” Shiro admitted.

“You? No way!”

“It's the truth. And I was only ten at the time, but even now I feel a little sick every time I get a new role.”

“Wait so you're telling me I'm going to feel like this every time I get a big role?” Lance demanded.

“Most likely,” Shiro laughed. Lance laughed too.

“Thank you Shiro,” Lance gasped as he rubbed the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

“I'll put on the best performance of my life. I won't let you down,” he promised.

“I know you won't,” Shiro replied confidently.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence tinged with awkwardness for the rest of the drive, and all too soon Lance was pulling up outside Shiro's house and it was time to say goodbye.

“Thanks for the ride. Do you want to come in for a bit? I'm sure mom won't mind you staying over for dinner,” Shiro offered hopefully. He'd unbuckled his seat belt, turning towards Lance with his hand hovering near the door handle in no hurry to leave.

“Wish I could, never turn down a free meal if I can help it, but my mom needs the car so I gotta get back,” Lance answered holding back a groan of disappointment. He really wanted to stay.

“Oh ok, maybe next time? When we get the script you can come over and we can run through it together if you like,” Shiro offered, undeterred.

“Sure!” Lance was quick to respond, a little too quick not considering what 'running through the script together' might mean, that it would just be him and Shiro, together, in Shiro's house. That was a problem for future Lance.

“Great. I can even come pick you up and drive you home so you don't have to worry about using your mom’s car,” Shiro added brightly.

Shiro was such a gentleman. His heart fluttered at the idea of Shiro picking him up and taking him home. Almost like a date. Not a date, Lance knew, but almost.

Despite the warm, fuzzy feeling currently spreading through his body Lance couldn't resist the temptation to tease.

“Cool, but make sure you don't give your keys to Keith again,” he grinned.

Shiro gave him a withering look but, miraculously, did not retract the offer. Popping the door open he swung his legs out, ducking out the car with an elegance that seemed to contradict his large frame.

Shiro made even the simplest things look beautiful. Lance had it bad.

“See you tomorrow Lance,” Shiro called over his shoulder, shooting Lance a smile that snapped him back to reality.

“Sure, see you tomorrow. Call me!” Lance smiled a brilliant, adorable smile that made Shiro’;s heart melt.

“Will do. Bye,” Shiro said with a wave of his hand.

Lance watched him as he jogged up the drive, smiling and waving back as Shiro paused at the front door to turn back and wave at him again before disappearing into the house.

Lance waited until Shiro was out of sight, and was sure the front door had clicked shut before grabbing the steering wheel and smacking his head against.

“Cool? Call me? Who even says that any more? I sounded like a desperate thirteen year old,” he groaned.

“I dunno it was better than some of your usual pick up lines.”

Lance screamed at the familiar scathing voice, his head snapping to the side to shoot a glare at Keith who was leaning up against the car door.

“Keith!” Lance hissed accusingly gripping the steering wheel tight with anger.

“So, aren’t you going to thank me?” Keith asked, cocky grin growing.

“Thank you? Thank you?!” Lance spluttered with rage.

“You're welcome,” Keith grinned ignoring Lance's squawk of indignation.

“I went to all that effort to give you and Shiro some alone time. the least you can do is thank me,” he continued to boast.

“Oh yeah sure, I'm so grateful for the opportunity to make a fool of myself in front of Shiro. Thank you soooooo much.”

“Oh come on it wasn't that bad was it?” Keith dropped the cocky attitude, and turned to Lance with concern. He leant his arms on the car door, leaning through the open window towards Lance. Lance was regretting driving with the window open.

“It was dreadful,” Lance replied flatly looking off to the side, his heart racing again at the memory of the drive, and the fact Shiro had called him attractive. He couldn't meet Keith's eye or else he would know something was up and Lance would never hear the end of it.

“Uh-huh, dreadful. Sure,” Keith smirked he knew something was up but the grilling could wait until he had Pidge and Hunk to back him up.

“Whatever, just don't forgot to thank me when the big day comes and you finally get to bone Shiro like you've always wanted,” Keith called out loud, in the middle of the street, as he stepped away from the car. Anyone could have heard him!

With another indignant squawk Lance grabbed the first available weapon, which happened to be a bright plastic building block his little brother had left on the dashboard. Tossing it out the window, he aimed for Keith's head.

A direct hit.

Before Keith had a chance to retaliate Lance gunned the engine and shot out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long weekend away at a convention followed by the start of my new job I'm finally here with the rest of the fic. I will be trying to update with a chapter a day until everything is posted, which shouldn't take too long. Thank you to everyone who commented or left kudos so far I hope you all enjoy the rest of this story. 
> 
> Please also take a moment to show some love for the Lynne's gorgeous art for this fic. I'm so happy I got to work with her.  
> https://bluelionlynne.tumblr.com/post/164238805008/the-art-that-i-was-working-on-for-the-voltron
> 
> And a big thank you to katiepidgeywidgey and lynne for betaing <3

 

“Here, you dropped this,” Keith said sarcastically placing the plastic building block Lance had thrown at his head yesterday on Lance's desk.

  


Lance, his head on the desk, groaned and turned away from Keith.

  


“What now?” Keith asked snappily, genuine concern hidden under the waspish tone. He wondered what could have caused Lance's mood to plummet so much since the previous evening, sure Keith had wound him up a bit but that was nothing new. As far as Keith could tell the drive with Shiro had gone well, the little he’d managed to wheedle out of Shiro that morning supported his hypothesis.

  


So what could possible be wrong with Lance?

  


The boy in question groaned again rolling his head back to face Keith with a look of pure and utter distress. Lance had a tendency for theatrics, a trait that made him a good actor, so Keith knew better than to take that expression at face value. Still he felt a sliver of worry worm it’s way into his chest.

  


“I can't read your mind you know,” Keith said bluntly, staring at Lance expectantly as if that alone would be enough to make the other boy open up to him.

  


Lance scowled.

  


“I don't want to talk to you. I want Hunk.” Lance moaned turning his head again so his face was pressed against the desk.

  


“Well Hunk isn't in the class so you're stuck with me. Spill,” Keith insisted as he plopped down in the chair in front of Lance's desk. When Lance didn't immediately answer or lift his head Keith poked the top of his head.

  


Lance huffed swatting Keith's hand away. He lifted his head his expression even more grim. The sliver of worry tightened around Keith heart, he was starting to worry something might actually be wrong. There were dark bags under Lance's eyes, and his skin looked completely drained, a clear sign he hadn't followed his usual morning beauty routine at all. Lance never skipped out on his routine unless something was seriously wrong.

  


“I can't do it Keith. I'll just make a fool of myself and worse I'll make everyone else look bad, including Shiro. This play is going to be so awful we'll be shut down forever. None of us will ever be allowed to act again!” Lance exclaimed with conviction.

  


Keith should have known better.

  


He held back a frustrated sigh, mentally counting to three instead before he spoke again.

  


“And you've been up all night worrying about this?” Keith asked calmly.

  


Lance nodded forlornly his head falling back on his desk.

  


“This is the end.”

  


“Lance, Allura wouldn't have given you the part if she didn't think you could do it. You know how much of a perfectionist she is.” Keith tried for common sense first.

  


“She obviously hit her head. Or ate something funny. I hope she sees sense soon, before it's too late,” Lance moaned ignoring Keith's words.

  


Keith grimaced but kept calm. Ok so that didn't work.

  


“Lance,” he said carefully his tone gentle.

  


“Suck. It. Up.” Keith finished spitting each word out sharply. He'd played nice for as long as he could.

  


Lifting his head Lance stared at Keith with an expression of utter horror.

  


“And I thought you were my friend!”

  


“I am your friend, and as your friend, I'm telling you you are being an idiot. You’re going to nail this part. You finally get to act alongside him and act out all those lovey dovey scenes. If you’re lucky at the end of it all you might even get to nail Shiro too.”

  


Lance paled his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Words failed him.

  


“You can’t just say that!” He hissed finally looking around furtively as if he expected Shiro to suddenly appear from under someone's desk.

  


“I wouldn't have to say these things if you would just confessed to him already.”

  


“Nope. No. Not happening. I am not having this conversation with you in the middle of class!” Lance yelped, not caring that his outburst was drawing everyone's attention to them.

  


Keith sighed spinning around in his chair to sit properly, his back to Lance.

  


“Fine. Just don't waste this opportunity. You don't have much time left.” Keith warned.

  


“I know that,” Lance hissed letting his head fall to the desk with a thump. Shiro would be graduating soon and Lance would probably never seen him again, after all what college freshman wanted to hang out with a high schooler? He didn't need to be reminded of that.

  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


There was another club meeting after school, at Allura's insistence, which was nothing unusual. She would gathered them together most days simply to go over future plans for their shows, or to practice, or simply just to hang out and grab a bite to eat.

  


Usually these meetings were a fun activity that Lance enjoyed, he even enjoyed the harsh rehearsals that could go on for hours, but today was different. Today was practice for a play in which Lance was playing the lead role.

  


Allura stood before them, everyone else stood in half circle in front of her, a sheaf of papers in her hands and a conniving grin on her face. He felt ill.

  


“I've already spoken to Coran and he's given permission for us to do Beauty and the Beast. He thinks it's a great idea, and he also agrees with my casting choices,” she said shooting a pointed look at Lance.

  


“I have a rough draft of the script ready so I figured we could start doing some run-throughs to get a feel for things,” Allura finished gleefully brandishing the papers at them.

  


“How do you have a script already?” Lance asked eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. He might have kicked up more of a fuss if he didn't feel as if he were about to be sick at any moment.

  


A flicker of unease crossed Allura's features for a moment but she quickly masked it with her brilliant, winning smile.

  


“Well if you must now I've had this for a while. I've always wanted to be in a production of Beauty and the Beast, it was my favourite Disney film as a child.”

  


“Then why don't you play Belle?” Lance insisted his voice going a few pitches higher than normal. Panic was setting in and the prospect of running through scenes with Shiro was not helping.

  


“Who said I wanted to play Belle? I've always been more drawn to Mrs Potts,” Allura shrugged.

  


“Bull shi-” Lance was cut off by a sharp jab in his side from Hunk's elbow. He looked over at his friend, betrayed.

  


“Don't worry about that now Lance. Coran's agreed to it and everything's been decided. You'll be a fantastic Belle,” Hunk smiled warmly and Lance forgot all about being angry at him. It was just impossible when his best friend smiled like that. Hunk was just so sincerely happy for him, maybe Lance could do to channel a bit of that positivity.

  


“Hunk!” Lance wailed dramatically collapsing against his friend who caught him with ease and bundled him up against his side with one arm keeping Lance on his feet.

  


“Which scene would you like us to go through first?” Shiro asked seriously attempting to bring them back on track even though he looked a few shades paler than usual, as if he was about to faint.

  


At the question Allura's wicked smile grew.

  


“Well since this is Beauty and the Beast we should focus on scenes between Belle and the Beast,” she answered.

  


Both Shiro and Lance tensed in response.

  


“Hmm now let me see. We shouldn't skip to something too dramatic right from the start,” she mused as she flicked through the script, the pages rustling ominously.

  


“But we do need something with a bit of a pop that focuses on their characters, and their developing relationship,” she continued still slowly turning through the pages. She paused on one page, frowned for a moment, then resumed her search.

  


Shiro was pretty sure he was going to pass out if she didn't settle on something soon.

  


“Ah-ha perfect!” She exclaimed triumphantly stabbing her finger against the open page.

  


“We'll go through the scene after the Beast saves Belle from the wolves, and Belle is tending to his wounds.”

  


Both Shiro and Lance felt a heavy sense of relief at her decision. It was a simple scene, nothing too challenging or intimate so there was no cause for concern. Yet neither of them seemed able to move, not even enough to nod in agreement.

  


Allura took their silence as full acknowledgement.

  


“Now you two take a few minutes to read over the script and remember your lines. I only have one so you'll have to share,” she said thrusting the script into Shiro's hands as she shot a challenging smirk towards Lance.

  


“Everyone else help me gather props and set up the stage,” she ordered clapping her hands once in a sharp sound that echoed around the room bringing everyone to attention.

  


Hunk moved away from Lance, despite the other boy clinging onto him for dear life. Giving his friend an encouraging shove towards Shiro, he rushed off to help Allura and the others set up.

  


Lance stumbled glancing around quickly as the other people bustled around him. Could he make a break for it? But then he caught Shiro looking at him, smiling an awkward smile, the script held open in his hand, tilted invitingly towards Lance.

  


Too late to run. He shot Shiro an equally awkward smile in return and shuffled over to him his hands stuffed in his pockets drawn irresistibly towards Shiro despite his pounding heart.

  


“Crazy that Allura already had a script ready huh?” Lance said with a forced laugh in an attempt to mask his shaky voice.

  


“Yeah, crazy. But then again knowing Allura it's really not that surprising,” Shiro chuckled in agreement his throat feeling dry and tight.

  


They stood side by side though with a sizeable distance between them which meant Lance had to crane his neck just to see the script despite Shiro holding it out towards him. In that position neither of them could really see the words let alone focus on them to read. So they were forced to move closer, each of them taking a tiny, careful step towards the other until they were stood almost shoulder to shoulder.

  


“Thanks,” Lance muttered as Shiro continued to angle the script towards him so Lance would be able to see it easier. They could both see the pages properly know though the words still swam in front of Lance’s eyes completely illegible.

  


“So the scene starts here,” Shiro began tilting towards Lance as he pointed to the page, his arm only just brushing against Lance’s arm. A soft enough touch that it barely even disturbed the sleeve of his jacket, but Lance felt it all the way to his bones.

  


They were so close he could feel the heat of Shiro’s arm near his own.

  


Lance gulped and made a faint sound of agreement, not trusting his voice at the moment. Narrowing his eyes critically at the page he willed the words to stay still and make sense.

  


“So we'll be sitting in front of the fireplace. I'll be on the armchair and you'll sit on the footstool beside me,” Shiro mumbled to himself eyes scanning the page with a hyper focus Lance had always admired. Shiro gave everything he did his all, and it seemed to come so easily Lance couldn't help but feel a little jealousy mixed in with that admiration. And also maybe just a hint of irritation that their close proximity didn't seem to be bothering Shiro at all.

  


Shiro was currently forcing himself to focus on the words so he could avoid giving into the temptation to lean in and sniff Lance's neck which he knew he definitely should not do. Nope that was not a thing friends did. But Lance was very close and he could already smell the other boy’s favourite cologne, and a hint of something just beneath that. Something that was just Lance. Right then Shiro wanted nothing more than to tuck his head in the junction between his neck and shoulder and breath deeply, see If he could puzzle out just what Lance's natural scent was. It was such an enticing smell and he wanted to put a name to it.

  


“The lines are pretty standard, shouldn't be too difficult to memorise them,” Lance bluffed, he still hadn't been able to read a single thing, but he wanted to say something, anything to make him seem like he knew what he was doing.

  


“Mmhmm,” Shiro hummed.

  


“Shall we read through them a few times together?” He suggested. Lance nodded his head vigorously, stopping abruptly a moment later as he realises he was nodding his head too hard making his neck hurt.

  


“Belle is tending to the Beast's wounds, he gives a growl of pain,” Shiro ended the sentence with a throaty growl that rumbled deep his chest and did all sorts of things to Lance that were really not appropriate right now.

  


“Growl? Not sure if I did that right. Did it sound ok?” Shiro asked with a frown his voice back to normal.

  


“That was fine,” Lance answered hurriedly, his voice high and strained. At this rate he was going to die before this play even hit the stage.

  


“Right... now my line,” Lance leaned closer looking over the script before delivering his line in a stilted, shaky voice. It was terrible.

  


They went over the lines a few times, Lance eventually finding his voice so that at least it didn't sound so shaky although he still sounded very much like a boy. He wasn't sure how they were going to get around that one.

  


Too soon the others had set up a makeshift set and Allura was summoning them over.

  


“Do you have your lines memorized?” She asked with a cheeky glint to her eye as she plucked the script from Shiro’s hands.

  


“Don’t worry. If you forget something just ad lib a bit. This is your first run through so it doesn’t have to be perfect. Just try and get a feel for the characters, and have fun,” she added cheerfully tossing the scripts to Pidge, far out of Shiro and Lance's reach.

  


“Now places!” She commanded with another clap of her hands.

  


Both Lance and Shiro move sharply towards the set. Shiro sat heavily in the dusty arm chair the others had dragged out from somewhere backstage, trying not to cough as a cloud of dust rose into his face. A stool sat in front of it for Lance with a pillow on top to make it more comfortable and a little higher. But even with the pillow Lance had to sit awkwardly his legs stretched out uncomfortably to one side.

  


An empty bowl and rag was pressed into his hands by Matt, who shot him a quick wink before adjusting a few things on the set then quickly hurrying off so they could start.

  


“Perfect! And…action,” Allura called.

  


It was his move first, Lance knew. All he had to do was cradle Shiro’s elbow with one hand, hold the rag in the other and tend to the Beast's wound. Simple. So why couldn’t he move? It wasn’t a particularly intimate touch, nothing to get excited about but his hands were shaking. Shiro would definitely notice, the whole group would.

  


“Lance?” Shiro hissed softly under his breath after a few long drawn out moments of silence in which Lance didn't move an inch.

  


“Just getting in the zone,” Lance lied quickly, snapping to attention. He was going to make a fool of himself either way, better get it over with. Grabbing Shiro’s elbow with enough force to bruise Lance dabbed the dry cloth against the soft, blemish free skin, distracting himself by counting the fine, dark hairs covering Shiro’s forearm.

  


“That stings!” Shiro roared. A guttural growl that made Lance jump causing him to drop the cloth. It was in the script and they had practised it several times when they were reading over the script, but then it had just been a low snarl. The growl had filled the stage and for a moment Lance really did see the Beast sitting there.

  


Shiro, his face twisted in a snarl, quickly shot Lance an apologetic look as he realised how much he'd startled the other boy.

  


Recovering quickly Lance grabbed the rag slapping it back on Shiro's arm before Allura could call a pause and make them start again from the top.

  


“Well no one asked you to save me!” He retorted.

  


“Lance that isn’t the line-“Keith hissed, cut off a moment later by Allura.

  


“No it’s fine, continue,” she urged.

  


Shiro hid a grin of amusement behind another snarl, quickly getting back in character. Lance caught the shadow of it though, and he smirked back before before schooling his own features into something more serious.

  


_Okay. Time to focus._

  


“If I hadn’t saved you, the wolves would be eating you right now,” Shiro retorted his words a petulant snarl delivered with a huff of irritation.

  


Lance paused, hand hovering over Shiro’s arm, stung by the words as he imagined Belle might be. He bit his lower lip, looking away for a moment before slowly turning back to tend to the wound.

  


“I know. I’m sorry I tried to run away,” he said softly gaze lowered as he tenderly cleaned the wound he imagined there. He was careful to keep his voice soft and low, his movements delicate in a way, he hoped, looked feminine. He had to be demure, but not weak. Lance took all of this into consideration as he tried to portray Belle. If Shiro was going to go all out on the very first run through then Lance couldn’t let him down.

  


“And thank you, for saving me.” Lance slowly lifted his head looking up at Shiro regretfully.

  


It was Shiro’s turn to be taken aback, impressed with Lance’s ability to adapt so quickly to a character he was so nervous about playing.

  


'I knew you could do it' Shiro wanted to say.

  


“I…” he hesitated. He was the Beast now, a man turned into a monster who was not used to a gentle human touch or hearing the words ‘thank you’.

  


“You’re welcome,” he said awkwardly, the words uncomfortable on his tongue as if he hadn’t spoken them for a long time.

  


Lance smiled his thoughts racing as he imagined how Belle would feel right now, how she would still be scared and confused, but at the very least feel a little more at ease in the Beast's presence. How relieved she would feel to see a softer side to him. A side that was reassuringly human.

  


The next part of the script was a flourish Allura had added. Lance was supposed to move his hand from Shiro’s elbow, run his hand along the underside of Shiro’s arm to his hand. His fingers would brush against the Beast's and turn their hands so their palms were pressed together, which Lance did in one smooth, fluid movement drawn out long enough for the audience to see what was happening.

  


Then there was a line, Belle making some sort of realisation that the Beasts hands weren’t that much bigger than hers, not any bigger than a man’s, but from the moment Shiro’s palm touched his Lance’s mind went blank. He couldn't even ad-lib this one.

  


They were all waiting for him again so Lance went with his usually safety net whenever he was at a loss. Comedy.

  


“My grandma what big hands you have,” he joked. The silence that met that was deafening.

  


“All the better to tickle you with my dear,” Shiro recovered first picking up on the joke. Before Lance could react Shiro's fingers danced up the other boy’s arm and mercilessly attacked his ribs causing Lance to shriek and fall back.

  


Their audience gave a joint sigh of exasperation.

  


“And the scene was going so well! Would you please be serious!” Allura snipped.

  


“Are they actually having a tickle fight?” Keith groaned, “this isn't how it's supposed to go.”

  


“I dunno,” Pidge shrugged watching as Lance jumped up, managing to twist out of Shiro's reach and retaliate.

  


“I'd say this was a step in the right direction,” she finished with a smug grin. Their plan to bring Shiro and Lance together was already working.

  


 

* * *

 

  


The rest of practice was pretty much a bust after that, Lance just couldn't get back into character even when he tried some scenes with the others. He felt lighter after 'the tickle fight', more relaxed which ended up translating in him being less focused. Shiro going along with his antics only encouraged him so Allura cut the practice short sending them all on their way with a warning that they better bring their A-game to the next session.

  


With the unexpected free time from their club activities the group split up, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Shay forming a group around Lance herding him away with the promise of food. Allura and Matt roped Shiro into staying with them for an administrative meeting to go over some of the finer points of their planned production. There was still a lot to organise, and as the senior club members it was their responsibility to ensure everything went smoothly from the very beginning.

  


Neither Lance nor Shiro found the group splitting up like that odd, almost as if they were separating them for a purpose.

  


* * *

 

  


Lance regretted letting his guard down the moment he was pushed into the window seat of the booth, Shay and Pidge sliding into the seat next to him, Hunk and Keith sitting across from him. He was surrounded.

  


“So how did it go yesterday?” Hunk asked eagerly leaning across the table. Lance scowled. He should have known better than to hope his friends weren’t going to grill him over the time he'd spent alone with Shiro yesterday.

  


“I just gave him a ride, no big deal,” Lance grumbled grabbing the menu so he could hide behind it. He knew that if Hunk saw his face, his best friend would know he was hiding something.

  


“Oh no you don’t,” Pidge reached across Shay, snatching the menu from him while Hunk wrapped his big arms around the menu holder and the condiments on the table pulling the whole display towards him so Lance had nothing to hide behind.

  


“I trusted you,” Lance hissed at him with a look of betrayal. Hunk shrugged.

  


“From what Keith saw it seems like things went very well. The two of you apparently looked really cosy,” Pidge smirked fanning herself with the stolen menu.

  


“Cosy? Nothing happened! We were just talking!” Lance squawked his eyes darting around avoiding looking at anyone.

  


“Me thinks the maiden doth protest too much,” Keith teased his arms spread across the back of the seat confidently.

  


“Uh-huh. Come on Lance cough up, or you'll have to pay up,” Hunk threatened.

  


“You wouldn't?” Lance gasped his eyes silently pleading with Hunk. Lance knew that they would. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been forced to cover the bill for everyone because he refused to tell them what they wanted to know.

  


Hunk remained unmoved by his friends plea.

  


“Shay!” Lance turned instead to the only person he knew he could rely on.

  


“They’re bullying me! Do you see this?” He whined dropping his head on her sympathetic shoulder. Shay was far more understanding than his bossy, demanding friends who he knew meant well but sometimes pushed a little too hard.

  


“I do agree that that is taking things a little too far,” she admonished the group, fixing Hunk with a particularly stern look that made him shrink back.

  


“Shay don’t baby him. This is for his own good,” Pidge cut in.

  


“And besides we did pay him back, eventually,” she added a little shame faced now that Shay's disapproving glare was fixed on her.

  


“I knew we shouldn’t have let her sit by him,” Keith muttered under his breath. He flinched and dropped his arms to his sides when Shay turned to him.

  


“Shay come on, please. We won’t make Lance pay the bill I promise, but he’s got to talk to us. We only want to help,” Hunk said sincerely looking to both Shay and Lance hopefully.

  


“Still you should ask nicely,” Shay answered stubbornly, her fingers running through Lance's hair soothingly.

  


Lance was smirking just a little, a look he hid by tucking his head against Shay's shoulder, but Hunk knew. He would have kicked his friend under the table but that would only draw more of Shay's wrath. He'd get Lance back for this later, but first back to the matter at hand.

  


“Lance, will you please tell us what happened when you drove Shiro home yesterday?” he asked nicely.

  


“Nothing happened,” Lance repeated sullenly tilting his head to look at Hunk.

  


“What did you talk about?” Shay encouraged softly before any of the others could throw out more demanding questions.

  


“Just the play and stuff,” Lance said as he sat up shooting Shay a grateful smile.

  


“Did you tell him how happy you are to get to act alongside him, and how much you’ve always wanted to do this?” Hunk asked gleefully.

  


“Of course not! I don't want to sound desperate!” Lance exclaimed with a roll of his eyes.

  


“We just talked about the play, I talked about how I was happy about getting a lead role but worried I might mess it up and Shiro comforted me a little.” Lance explained going steadily redder. Shiro's words were ringing in his head again, he was very glad they couldn't read his thoughts.

  


“I knew it. Something did happen. Come on, you can tell us,” Hunk urged.

  


“It was nothing, Shiro just comforted me. He said he thinks I'd make a good Belle because I'm a good actor and that I'm objectively attractive that's all!” Lance said in a rush, muttering a soft curse under his breath as he realised what he'd let slip.

  


Silence fell over the table as the group stared dumbly at him. Then they all spoke at once.

  


“Wait! Shiro said you were attractive?” Pidge all but squealed.

  


“I told you, now will you just ask him out already,” Keith pipped up smugly.

  


“Aw I’m so happy for you dude!” Hunk would have given Lance a crushing hug if there wasn’t a table between them.

  


“That’s wonderful Lance,” even Shay chimed in smiling as if Lance has just announced his and Shiro’s engagement.

  


“I said objectively! He wasn't saying he found me attractive, just that I am attractive enough to play Belle,” Lace attempted to clarify with a groan of frustration. He knew they were going to get the wrong idea, this was why he hadn't wanted to say anything.

  


“But why would he say 'attractive' if he didn't find you attractive?” Hunk smirked.

  


“Because I was freaking out about playing the part of a girl and worrying about making a fool of myself and everyone else. He was just trying to make me feel better.”

  


“No I'm with Hunk on this one, Shiro definitely thinks you're hot,” Pidge said slowly her sly grin growing bigger.

  


“Now you're twisting my words! He said attractive not hot. And you can totally think someone is attractive without being attracted to them,” Lance shot back quickly. He really didn't need them getting his hopes up like this because he knew he was right….right?

  


“That may be true to some degree but the fact that Shiro used the word himself means-”

  


Lance groaned, smacking his head down on the table he tuned out his friends voices as they discussed the word 'attractive' and what might have meant by it.

  


He was saved a moment later by the buzzing of his phone, a welcome distraction from the insanity around him. Sitting up straight again he grabbed his phone from his pocket and read the message. A second later he dropped the phone letting it slide slide across the table towards Hunk, his mind numb.

  


“Lance, is something wrong?” Shay asked softly.

  


Hunk scooped up the phone, and showing his usual disregard for his friends privacy he tapped the screen before it could go off so he could read the message.

  


“It's from Shiro,” he hissed in a stage whisper looking at all of them with wide, excited eyes.

  


“Don't read that!” Lance snapped back to reality and reached across the table attempting to grab the phone from Hunk.

  


“Shiro? What does it say?” Keith shuffled closer to Hunk, taking the phone from him so they could keep it out of Lance's reach.

  


“Keith don't you dare!” Lance hissed. Keith ignored him.

  


“Oh, he's inviting you over to his place to watch a movie,” Keith grinned suggestively over the phone as Lance swung his arms at him, trying to snatch his phone back. Keith shuffled up the seat further away from him.

  


“He's only inviting me to watch Beauty and the Beast! For research! For the play! Will you give my phone back!” Lance demanded half way to climbing on the table.

  


“You should ask if you can spent the night,” Keith smirked tossing the phone back to Lance finally, who almost dropped it again.

  


“KEITH!” He yelled scandalized holding his phone close to his chest.

  


“But this is an excellent opportunity for you to spend more time with Shiro right?” Shay cut in smiling warmly.

  


“You're going to say yes right? You should answer right now, set something up for this weekend,” Pidge egged on.

  


“I will I will,” Lance sulked scowling at all his traitorous friends. He curled up in the corner of his seat, pressing as close to the window as he could, with a pout, his phone held close to his face so no one could see what he was typing.

  


While Lance wasn't looking Pidge shoot a glance to Keith and Hunk giving them a thumbs up.

  


The plan had worked and Matt had done his part in convincing Shiro to reach out to Lance. Stage two of their plan was in motion.

   


* * *

 

 

 

“There I sent it,” Shiro huffed showing Matt his message on the screen so he would believe him.

  


The 'administrative meeting' had turned out to be a ruse, Allura and Matt's true intention to grill him over his crush on Lance.

  


“I was going to do it anyway you know. I already mentioned it to him,” he added defensively.

  


“Yeah but if we left it to you you wouldn't have set anything up until the day before opening night, if at all,” Matt laughed

  


“I wouldn't have left it that long,” Shiro snapped back irritably. Well, he definitely wouldn't have waited until the day before opening night, but he probably would not have done something this soon if not for a little push from his friends.

  


The reply from Lance arrived shortly, his two smug friends, with no regard for his privacy, leaning over his shoulder to read it.

  


“What does it say?” Allura squealed in his ear.

  


Shiro groaned but opened the message for them to see. There was no use in keeping anything from them.

  


“He’s free this weekend!” Matt read out in a rush.

  


“You’re going to say yes right, whatever your plans are for this Saturday cancel them,” Allura added with a shove.

  


Shiro closed his eyes.

  


_Patience yields focus._ He repeated to himself a few times before he felt ready to open them again.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short than the others but I hope you guys still enjoy it. Thank you again to everyone who's read so far <3

The fated day arrived, a pleasant lazy Saturday evening that should be relaxing, but was currently causing Lance a great deal of distress. Any moment now Shiro would be coming to pick him up as promised and he still wasn't ready.

  


They'd only had one other rehearsal session between today and 'the diner incident', as Lance christened it, which gave him no time to mentally prepare for an evening spent alone with Shiro. On top of it all he was still struggling to accept his role as Belle, had only been able to quickly skim through the script and subsequently almost given himself a heart attack when he spotted there was indeed a kiss written in there, which had then made that one session incredibly awkward, Lance over thinking everything, and no one else had even mentioned the kiss so far.

  


Lance was tired, anxious, and felt like he was about to throw up. Even though the morning wasn’t even that cold Lance felt a shiver go through him as he stood out on the porch waiting for Shiro. He shoved his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders in an effort to keep warm. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and silently counted to ten, breathing deeply.

  


_Shiro will be here soon. You can do this. It's just watching a movie, that’s all. Play it cool, play it cool._

  


As if summoned by his thoughts, Shiro's car appeared on the street, the honking of the horn greeting him. Lance swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat. Summoning all of his acting prowess, he smiled and sprinted down the drive as Shiro pulled up to the side walk.

  


“Hey!” Shiro greeted warmly, leaning across the passenger's seat to open the door at Lance approached.

  


“Hi!” Lance parroted back and he ducked into the car shutting the door behind him.

  


_Ok, you're off to a good start. Now say something else!_

  


“Thanks for giving me a ride.” He added hurriedly. _Ok... not the best opener but better than nothing._

  


“No problem,” Shiro smiled back saying nothing more as he started up the car again, setting off.

  


Silence fell. Lance wasn't sure if he should talk to Shiro while he was driving. What if Shiro was the type of person who didn't like to talk while he drove? But the silence felt so awkward. Lance fidgeted buckling up his seatbelt then tugging on it a few times just for something to do.

  


“Having a good weekend so far?” Shiro spoke up. Lance's shoulders sagged in relief.

  


“Oh yeah, it's been pretty chill so far. Tried to get as much homework done as I could this morning,” Lance answered. They spent the rest of the drive talking about their day, complaining about all the homework they had, and then moving on to talking about how they usually spent their weekends.

  


By the time they arrived at Shiro's place, Lance felt like he was less prone to having a heart attack, and though his stomach was still twisted in tight knots he felt a little more ready to deal with it. This was fine, he could do this.

  


“My mum had to take a late shift at work so we're on our own tonight. She was going to cook us dinner but we'll have to make do with pizza,” Shiro said apologetically as he unlocked the front door of the house.

  


Lance felt any confidence he'd built up during that drive drain from him.

  


“Oh cool,” Lance squeaked, “I mean pizza's cool, that's cool.”

  


“Great. Just let me know when you're hungry and we can order.” Shiro replied with a smile, opening the door he stepped back to let Lance in first before following him in, closing the door behind them.

  


Shiro pointed Lance to the living room, the couch, and the coffee table groaning under the weight of snacks and drinks Shiro had prepared earlier.

  


“Do you want to watch the old Disney version or the live action version first?” Shiro asked holding up a DVD in each hand.

  


“Uh, let's watch the cartoon one first. It's been ages since I watched that one.” Lance answered distractedly barely giving the DVD's a glance. He was too busy pressing himself as tightly as he could into one corner of the couch, leaving plenty of room for Shiro next to him.

  


They were on their own. No interruptions. Lance was sure his heart was pounding loud enough for the neighbours to hear let alone Shiro.

  


“Good choice. I haven't seen it for a while either,” Shiro said as he set things up and started the movie.

  


Like Lance, Shiro tucked himself into the other corner of the couch, both boys too distracted by their own nerves to notice how tense the other was.

  


It was difficult to focus on the movie at first, the opening sequence barely registering with Lance, but as the prologue finished and the first notes of the cheerful opening song started he found some focus, humming along to the song, then soon singing along properly as Shiro joined him. Midway through the song they were singing all the parts together, attempting to emulate the voices of the characters which ended in both of them laughing through the rest of the scene.

  


Snacks were devoured and they relaxed further spreading out more comfortably on the couch until they'd moved closer to each other without either noticing.

  


The further they got into the movie, the more they leaned into each other, and the more Lance really felt just how exhausted he was.  

  


He hadn't slept properly the past few days, worrying about the play and even moreso, this movie date. Despite his friends best efforts to calm him down he just hadn't been able to rest.

  


Now he was comfortable. The sofa was plush and soft, the room pleasantly warm. Shiro's presence next to him was thrilling and not quite as nerve wrecking as he'd expected. He was still nervous as hell, but now it was his usual level of nervousness he felt around Shiro. The manageable kind.  All they were doing was sitting there, together, watching a movie, occasionally singing along or mimicking the characters lines. It was fun and helped take his mind off things, even if they were watching a movie of the play that was causing him all this stress in the first place.

  


He sank further into the couch, unconsciously curling towards Shiro, towards the warmth and comfort the other’s presence offered. So close. Just a little further and they would be pressing up next to each other.

  


Even Shiro, highly aware of Lance as he was, didn't notice how close the other boy was until he head fell on his shoulder.

  


He jumped, almost dislodging Lance in his surprise.

  


“Lance?” Shiro gasped, looking down to find that Lance was fast asleep.

  


Shiro froze, unsure of what to do. He was afraid to move, afraid even the slightest twitch might disturb Lance. But wait... shouldn’t he wake him? Lance would be horribly embarrassed no doubt, and he probably didn’t want to be sleep on the shoulder of someone he only considered a friend. It was just too intimate.

  


Yes, Shiro should wake him. He definitely shouldn't be enjoying the weight of Lance's head on his shoulder, the warmth of his body against his side, or the way the other boys hair tickled his neck.

  


But he  couldn’t move.

  


He tilted his head as best he could looking down at Lance who slept on, utterly oblivious. He looked so peaceful, breathing soft and even, with a faint hint of a snore. Shiro had noticed the bags under his eyes, how strained Lance had seemed the past few days.

  


Lance was stressed because of the play, that much was clear, so he obviously needed to rest. Maybe Shiro could just carefully move away, lie Lance down on the sofa and just let him sleep for a bit. If Lance asked he would just say he'd noticed Lance had fallen asleep at some point during the movie and he'd gotten up to let him lie down. Shiro wouldn't mention the fact Lance had fallen asleep on him at all. Nope.

  


Ducking his shoulder Shiro tried to shift Lance’s weight from him, but the movement made Lance grumble in his sleep and curl up closer to Shiro side.

  


_Ok so I’m not doing that._ Shiro thought to himself as he stilled again. He was trapped.

  


Lance relaxed once he was sure his comfortable pillow wasn’t going to move again, smiling softly in his sleep.

  


_Maybe I can just pretend to fall asleep too?_ Shiro thought. It would reduce the awkwardness. If he pretended to be asleep and then let Lance wake up first, the other boy could act as if nothing had happened. Yeah, that was probably the best course of action.

  


But how long would Lance sleep for? What if Shiro really did fall asleep too and ended up doing something like wrapping his arms around the other boy, snuggling with him? Shiro was a snugly sleeper, and right now he really wanted to hold Lance.

  


No, he couldn't risk it.

  


“Shiro? Have you finished with that book I lent you, I need it back!” Keith voice cut over the first verse of ‘Gaston’ startling Shiro, making him jump again and drawing another groan from Lance. He curled towards Shiro, throwing his arm over Shiro’s waist.

  


“Shh!” Shiro hissed craning his neck as much as he dared to glare at the intruder. Keith hadn’t bothered to knock and had just let himself in, knowing Shiro always left the door unlocked when he was at home.

  


“What the hell are you doing here?” He demanded when Keith came into view his look of feigned innocence quickly melding into a smug smirk as he saw the position Shiro and Lance were in.

  


“Oh sorry am I interrupting something?” He asked sweetly. Well things were going better than he’d hoped. Keith, knowing that both his friends were nervous about the upcoming movie date, had decided to pop around to see how they were doing. He had no intention of staying long, he only hopped that his visit would dispel any tension that might be lingering between them, and maybe even give them a gentle nudge in the right direction if things seemed to be going well.

  


However it looked as if he wasn’t needed. However, that didn’t deter Keith from teasing Shiro mercilessly.

  


“This isn’t what it looks like. He just fell asleep,” Shiro ground out through gritted teeth.

  


“Uh-huh, I believe you. So how far did the two of you go? Did you tell him how much you loooove him?” Keith's tone was playful and silly especially to irritate Shiro further.

  


“I told you he just fell asleep, now will you be quiet you’re going to wake him,” Shiro looking down at Lance furtively afraid the other might wake up at any moment and hear Keith.

  


“Oh relax Lance sleeps like the dead, he wouldn’t wake up even if you kissed him,” Keith said dismissively as he walked around the couch and helped himself to some of the snacks from the table.

  


“And how would you know?” Shiro scowled. Not that he was jealous or anything, no of course not, he was just suspicious that Keith might not be telling the truth.

  


“Jealous?” Keith chimed in a sing song voice seeing right through Shiro.

  


“No I am not-I just-“ Shiro floundered.

  


“He’s fallen asleep in class a few times, usually when he’s stressed out over an upcoming test or something,” Keith cut across Shiro taking pity on his friend at last.

  


“No one can ever get him to wake up, the kiss is just a theory but you should try it,” Keith grinned quickly dodging cushion Shiro threw at him.

  


“Anyway I need that book so I’ll just go to your room and get it. I can’t wait to tell the others about this they’re going to be so stoked!” Keith said as he ran upstairs.

  


“Keith don’t you dare tell the others….Keith!” Shiro yelled feeling a little braver now he was sure Keith had been telling the truth. He didn't dare move to give chase after Keith though, or well, he didn't want to. With a soft sigh he sank into the sofa feeling a warm tingly feeling twist in his stomach as Lance nuzzled against him, his head rolling from Shiro's shoulder to his chest making himself more comfortable. He muttered something softly in his sleep, something that Shiro couldn't hear but that made him smile regardless.

  


“See ya, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Keith yelled sprinting back down the stairs interrupting Shiro's thoughts. Keith didn't pause by the living room making straight for the door instead which he slammed shut behind him.

  


Shiro cursed softly but didn't bother to call after Keith, he was long gone, right now Shiro was more concerned that the slam of the door might have finally woken Lance. It had been pretty loud.

  


Lance was snoring.

  


Letting out a small, relieved laugh Shiro let the tension slip away from his body relaxing into the embrace instead his arm naturally moving to wrap around Lance's shoulders before he even realised what he was doing.

  


Just for a little while, Shiro bargained with himself, just a few minutes wouldn't hurt and then he would let go, move away, and let Lance sleep in peace. He wrapped his arm tighter around Lance as the other boy's arm twitched across his stomach, curling tighter around him as he muttered something in his sleep. Lance was dreaming, but it didn't seem like a bad dream so Shiro just hummed softly rubbing his hand against Lance's shoulder which seemed to settle him.

  


Shiro looked down at him, wondering what it was he was dreaming about, what kind of face Lance made while he slept. Right now it was hard to see with Lance's head turned against his chest. If he wanted to see Shiro would either have to get up or move Lance, both of which seemed like terrible ideas.

  


Then he remembered the phone in his pocket. He could take a selfie. Just a quick photo so he could get a proper look at Lance and then he would delete it. No harm in that right? Before he could over-think the morality of take a photo of his crush while he slept, Shiro fished the phone out of his pocket, and turned the camera to selfie mode. Angling the phone so he could get Lane's face properly in shot, and still being carefully not to move too much, Shiro snapped the photo his pulse racing. He snuck another quick look at the boy, half expecting him to have woken up from the photo and be look up at him with an expression of betrayal. But no, Lance snored on.

  


Letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding Shiro lifted the phone closer to his face so he could inspect the photo.

  


'Cute' was Shiro's first thought, his mind not getting much further than that as he stared at the photo. Lance's head was resting on Shiro's chest, tilted to the side giving a nice profile shot. His eyes closed, Shiro able to see how long and dark his lashes were. His mouth was ever so slightly parted, the thin line of his lips curved in soft, relaxed smile. It wasn't his usual flirty smile, or even a forced one, this one was genuine and tender and it made Shiro's chest feel incredibly light.

  


It was a private smile, one Shiro really shouldn't be intruding on. He should delete the picture. Shiro saved it instead sliding the phone back into his pocket guiltily.

  


Just one photo, he bargained. He would probably never get to see something like this again so one photo, just so he could remember this moment.

  


To distract himself from his guilt, Shiro turned his attention back to the film. He had to focus, resist the temptation to run his fingers through Lance's hair or pull him into his lap. No, the photo was pushing things far enough.

  


The film ended and the credits rolled eventually leaving Shiro with the title screen on a loop. He didn't bother to reach for the remote to turn it off and put something else on. Despite his efforts he hadn't been able to take in a single moment of the film, he hardly even noticed it had finished.

  


It was easy to tune out the noise from the TV and focus on Lance instead. He listened to the rhythm of the other boy’s breathing, watched the steady rise and fall of his chest that moved in time with it. Shiro took in every small movement Lance made, every little sound that passed his lips and committed it to memory.

  


Eventually a call of nature came and he could not ignore it any longer drew Shiro away from Lance. He moved carefully, lying Lance down on the sofa letting out a long breath when Lance still didn't wake. Maybe if he was lucky Lance would still be asleep when he got back.

  


Shiro hurried to the bathroom, returning to find Lance propped up on one hand, his other rubbing his eyes with an adorable bleary, half asleep stare.

  


The sight more than made up for the momentary disappointment Shiro felt at seeing Lance was awake.

  


“Hey,” Shiro greeted with a tender smile.

  


“Shiro? Did I fall asleep?” Lance asked his words mildly slurred, his eyes only half open.

  


“Just for a little while,” Shiro chuckled. Well maybe a few hours but who was counting.

  


“Sorry. You should have woken me,” Lance mumbled through a yawn. Shiro bit his lip to keep from cooing. He really wanted to scoop Lance up and hug him close right then.

  


“Did I miss the movie?” He added blinking slowly a few times at the blank TV. Shiro had taken the opportunity to turn it off when he'd gotten up to go to the bathroom.

  


“We can watch it again,” Shiro offered as he sat down next to Lance his eyes still trained on the other boy watching as he steadily became more aware.

  


“Oh crap, I didn't fall asleep on you did I? Or say or do anything dumb in my sleep?” Lance asked quickly his head snapping to the side to face Shiro suddenly wide awake.

  


“No,” Shiro lied smoothly, his phone burning a guilty hole in his pocket. He smiled reassuringly at Lance, watching the way the other boy slouched forward with relief.

  


“Oh good. But why didn't you wake me?” He asked picking his head up to look at Shiro blue eyes wide and curious, as if they could see right through him. Shiro quickly looked away.

  


“Well I did try but you were sleeping like a log, plus you snore really loud. I had to go to my room for some peace and quiet,” Shiro shot out quickly thanking all his acting skills for the performance he'd just put on.

  


“I do not snore!” Lance gasped, offended. He grabbed one of the sofa cushions from behind him and threw it at Shiro. They laughed, getting into a brief pillow fight, the question of why Shiro hadn't tried to wake Lance completely forgotten. His secret was safe.

  


“Ok fine I surrender!” Shiro laughed dropping his own pillow under the force of Lance's attack.

  


“Ha ha! The champion pillow fighter wins again!” Lance yelled triumphantly his own pillow held above his head like a trophy.

  


“Word to the wise Shiro, never take on a guy with two little terrors for cousins, I'm well practiced, you'll never win,” Lance crowed dropping back into his seat comfortably now that the game was over.

  


“I'll keep that in mind,” Shiro chuckled as he curled up into his own spot on the couch the space between them yawning wide once more.

  


“Are you hungry? We should probably think about ordering that pizza now,” he suggested as he shifted to sit a little straighter making the fact he slid a little closer to Lance look like an accident.

  


“Good idea. I'm starving, and the food might help keep me awake too,” Lance joked.

  


Shiro wished he had the courage to tell Lance he could go back to sleep if he wanted to, that he was more than welcome to use him as a pillow again. Instead he asked Lance what pizza topping he preferred.

  


The rest of the night passed with amiable small talk that got a lot easier as they made their way through both movies, picking apart the scenes, complaining about the things that annoyed them, and pointing out bits they could work into their own performance.

  


Lance didn't fall asleep on him again but they did end up spreading out on the couch, naturally gravitating towards each other. They weren't touching but they were close, and comfortable in each others presence. It was good enough.

  


Too soon it was time to driving Lance home, and then they were outside Lance's house in what felt like the blink of an eye.

  


“Thanks for inviting me over tonight, and the ride, it's been fun,” Lance turned to Shiro as he bought the car to a stop.

  


“Any time. Are you feeling better about the part now?” Shiro asked softly.

  


“Is that why you invited me over?” Lance asked with a groan looking down at his hands resting on his lap. It wasn't as if he'd hidden his anxieties about the role very well but he was still embarrassed that Shiro had evidently gone out of his way to help him.

  


“Well that was part of the reason, but not the only reason,” Shiro was quick to reassure him, the faint flush in his cheeks hidden by the low light in the car and the night outside.

  


“Well, I guess I am feeling better about it now, so it worked! Thanks!” He shot Shiro a brilliant smile, which Shiro returned with equal force.

  


“Next time we’re going to have to go through some lines though, so no napping,” Shiro teased.

  


Lance’s heart jumped at the mention of next time. So Shiro wanted to do this again? Even if it was only to run lines the very thought gave him a little thrill.

  


“Oh fine, spoil sport. But you know I think things would run a lot smoother if I could just sleep through half of the play. Do you think Allura will let us change the play to Sleeping Beauty?” he asked cheekily.

  


Shiro let out a loud laugh.

  


“Not a hope in hell.”

  


“Yeah I figured. Fine then I’ll try not to sleep on the job any more,” Lance said shooting Shiro a quick salute.

  


There was a few awkward moments of silence, neither sure what to say next or what the next move should be.

  


Oh right. They were outside his house. Lance should go in.

  


“Better get inside before mom grounds me for missing curfew, see you on Monday Shiro!” Lance threw the car door open, ducking out in a rush he slammed the door behind him.

  


“See you Lance.” He heard Shiro’s reply although it was slightly muffled. Giving one last nervous wave Lance abruptly turned on his heel and sprinted up the driveway. Throwing the front door open, he dove in, closing it behind him without a second glance.

  


Shiro watched Lance sprint up the drive and into the house, only starting up the car when the front door closed safely behind him. He drove home with a sense of contentment, and a lingering twist of excitement in his stomach. He could still feel the weight of Lance’s head against his shoulder, and the thrill of having the other boy so close. Curled up together like that on the couch, it had almost felt like a date.

  


Lance ran upstairs as soon as he got into the house, barely sparing a moment to yell at his mother that he was home before ducking into his room. He threw himself down on his bed and shoving his head into his pillow proceeded to scream. After taking a moment to collect himself, he rolled over onto his bed, long limb sprawled out haphazardly he stared up at the ceiling his thoughts filled with the events of the evening

  


All in all it had gone much better than he'd expected. Visions of him somehow making a huge fool of himself proved false and he'd been able to just act normal around Shiro, act just like friends. Sure he'd wasted some time by falling asleep, which was a little embarrassing but it wasn't as if he'd fallen asleep on Shiro and drooled on him, right?

  


That nap had probably saved the evening, Lance mused to himself. Before he had been feeling so tired and on edge so he hadn't really been enjoying the movie as much. Sure he'd started to relax a little and sing along, making light of the situation but then he had felt himself pulled down by his exhaustion and the comfort of the sofa, and then he was sure he remembered something firm and warm, something that made him feel safe. He wasn't sure what that had been, but the nap had been the best sleep he'd had in awhile, it had left him feeling utterly content.

  


That night Lance drifted into a deep sleep lulled by thoughts of a warm body against him, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter. This one again is a little shorter because I just don't have the motivation to go through any more today.

Bolstered by the success of the evening spent with Shiro and his own growing confidence, rehearsal for Lance went smother the following week. He was able to remember his lines, deliver them without a hitch, and was getting more used to acting the part of a girl. He quickly realised that it really wasn't any different from playing any other character.

 

While all the parts he had played so far had similarities, they were all different in their own way, different personalities, different mannerisms to consider and perfect. Playing Belle was just playing a different person, different characteristics to work on. It didn't matter if he was a boy playing a girl, he was playing a character, and that was what he had to focus on.

 

“ Hold still Lance, I'm almost done,” Shay chided, eye liner pencil held threateningly in her hand.

 

“ But I wanna see,” Lance whined, bouncing in his seat. It was the final practice of the week and Lance's first costume, the simple blue dress he would be wearing for most of the play, was ready. Seeing as the dress was finished, Allura decided it was a good idea for Lance to run through rehearsal in full costume and make up for the first time.

 

“ In a moment, now hold still,” Shay snipped at him, smacking his hand away from the cloth she'd draped over the mirror. Lance had been fidgeting and constantly twisting in his seat to look in the mirror as she worked, making her job very difficult. She'd had to cover it.

 

Lance huffed irritably, his shoulders hunched as he sat as still as he could while his body buzzed with energy.

 

“ That's better,” Shay said. Swooping in she quickly finished off his eye liner with a well practised sweep of her hand. Following that was a set of long false eyelashes and copious amounts of mascara. A touch of powder finished the look and after one final check Shay was finished. 

 

“ There all done. Now you can look!” She announced proudly pulling the cloth away from the mirror with a sharp tug.

 

Lance scrunched his eyes close, afraid to look for a moments but after a sharp cough from Shay he opened his eyes. 

 

Seeing his reflection Lance was rendered speechless.

 

“ Lance? Is it ok? Oh no you hate it don't you,” Shay groaned already making a grab for the make-up wipes so she could start again.

 

“ No!” Lance grabbed her wrist looking at her with wide, glittering eyes.

 

“ I look pretty,” he said in a low whisper of disbelief.

 

“ Like girl pretty,” he reiterated.

 

Shay laughed in relief.

 

“ Girl pretty? What's that supposed to mean,” she giggled.

 

“ You know, like a girl. A pretty girl,” Lance waved his hand in front of his face.

 

Shay laughed again wrapping her arms around his shoulders she gave them a tight squeeze.

 

“ It's just some contouring and blush,” she said modestly.

 

“ No Shay, you are a miracle worker,” Lance said vehemently turning in her grasp to return the hug.

 

“ Thank you,” he added softly.

 

“ Ready to show Shiro?” Shay asked with a cheeky grin pulling away from the hug.

 

“ Shiro? Why just Shiro? I gotta show everyone this!” Lance spluttered his own blush almost hidden by the rosy rouge on his cheeks.

 

Shay laughed again, smothering her giggles with her hand.

 

“ But I know who you really want to show off to,” she teased gently, drawing a yelp of protest from Lance. Grabbing his hand she yanked him off the chair dragging him out of the dressing room and to the stage where the others waited.

 

“ We're done!” She called to them excitedly pulling Lance behind her, who stumbled along, his head bowed.

 

Cutting the scene they had been practising short the others quickly gathered round, herding around Shiro so that he was pushed front and centre of the group, directly in front of Shay and Lance.

 

“ Well show us then!” Keith demanded impatiently as Lance kept his head bowed and ducked to hide behind Shay suddenly bashful. He knew Shiro was right there, standing right in front of them. He could look, and he most certainly couldn’t let Shiro see. 

 

“ Come on Lance, you look wonderful! Don't hide,” Shay encouraged. Stepping to the side, she grabbed his shoulders gently pushing him forward.

 

Muttering a curse under his breath, Lance let out a long sigh and slowly lifted his head.

 

For a moment no one said anything. Even Keith was too take aback to say anything.

 

While the makeup was of course heavy stage make-up, it didn't look too much, giving Lance's face more feminine shape and definition without looking over the top. Carefully drawn on eye liner framed his eyes making them look bigger and the dark false lashes added volume. His cheeks were a flushed rosy pink and a subtle sweep of pink gloss across his lips, making them look plumper.

 

He wore a long wig tied back in a simple ponytail, as per Belle's traditional style. The wig was a few shades lighter than his natural hair with subtle golden brown highlights that drew out the natural glow of his skin.

 

The dress, a perfect fit and designed just for his frame finished the look. The bodice was padded giving him a subtle chest. The skirt nipped in tight at the waist and flared out at the hips to give a more feminine silhouette.

 

“ Ok! You can all just laugh now!” Lance yelped Shay's grip on his shoulders the only thing stopping him for making a run for it.

 

“ You look beautiful,” Shiro broke the silence first as he took a step forward almost in a daze.

 

All of Lance's strength left him. He was grateful for Shay's grip on his shoulders now, it was the only thing keeping him standing.

 

“ I-” he gasped softly then felt his throat close up because Shiro had called him beautiful and was looking at him in a way that made Lance's heart race.

 

“ Yeah, you actually look decent,” Keith cut into the thick silence reminding both Shiro and Lance that they were not alone.

 

“ Decent? What's that supposed to mean?” Lance rounded on Keith, his heart still racing. He could feel Shiro's eyes on him, burning into him intently, but the thrum of irritation towards Keith interrupted any enjoyment he might have taken from it. 

 

“ Just that I can see why Gaston wants to marry Belle now,” Keith nettled with a smirk. Lance gaped at Keith, affronted.

 

“ Lance you look so good. Shay, babe, I'm so proud of you,” Hunk recovered next moving over to Shay to give her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“ Lance is a good canvas to work with, I didn't need to do much,” she laughed giving the boy’s shoulders one more squeeze before stepping away.

 

“ You look perfect!” Allura said proudly.

 

“ I didn't even recognise you for a moment,” Matt added. Pidge nodded in agreement.

 

Lance shuffled uncomfortably. Usually he didn’t mind being the centre of attention but this, this was embarrassing.

 

“ Ok... great... thanks. We should get on with practice now though right? Can't waste anymore time,” he said in a rush. Grabbing Keith's arm he dragged the other boy away deciding it was time to teach him a lesson. That smart comment had really pissed Lance off.

 

“ Since you can 'see why Gaston wants to marry Belle' now maybe you can put on a half decent performance,” he sneered. Grabbing Belle's trusty book from where he left it earlier he brandished it at Keith finishing of the sentence with an angry swish of his long skirt.

 

“ Ok ok,” Keith grinned nervously. He was glad to see Lance was mostly back to his usual self, even if he was about to pay for his earlier teasing.

 

They started at Gaston and Belle's first scene together, the one after the opening song, where Gaston was supposed to take the book from Belle. They took their places then walked across the stage, Lance's head buried in the book as Keith delivered his line, then reached across to take it.

 

Lance twisted out of the way, taking a small step to the side so he could stick his leg out and trip Keith. He moved with such ease that it almost looked like an accident.

 

Keith hit the stage with a thump. Before he could retaliate Lance crouched down next to him, his face the picture of innocence as he remained very much in character.

 

“ Oh my, Gaston are you ok? You ought to be carefully this road is full of little rocks that just love to trip people ,” Lance said sweetly his hand held out in an offering of assistance.

 

“ You did that on purpose,” Keith hissed accusingly ignoring the hand.

 

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance continued to feign innocence.

 

Keith’s scowl deepened.

 

“ Allura!” He turned to her imploringly. She hadn’t called a cut to the scene yet, in fact no one had bothered to interrupt, and looking at the group he could see they were all biting back a laugh.

 

“ Carry on,” Allura said with a dismissive wave of her hand and a big smile.

 

“ What?” Keith demanded. Even Lance’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“ It’s rather refreshing to see Belle retaliate against Gaston a little,” Allura answered with a shrug.

 

“ Yeah and Gaston is the villain,” Pidge snickered.

 

“ But...you can’t just change the script like that!” Keith made one last attempt to argue his case, to make them see sense, but it was a lost cause.

 

“ We don’t have to add it to the play, but for now it’s a fun addition to consider.” Allura said slyly.

 

“ Now let’s continue.”

 

Lance turned to Keith with a large, shit eating grin that really didn’t suit his pretty face at all.

 

“ You are the worst Belle ever,” Keith hissed sullenly as he finally took Lance’s hand letting the other boy help him to his feet.

 

“ Flattery will get you nowhere Keith,” Lance shot back with a wink.

 

The ‘Belle tripping Gaston’ scene, after being put to a vote, ended up staying. Only Keith voted against it. Even Shiro, who as his oldest friend he expected to have his back, voted in favour of keeping it.

 

“ This is so unfair,” Keith complained pressing a cold compressed to his bruised knee.

 

“ You just need to learn to fall properly, it’ll be fine,” Pidge answered unsympathetically.

 

“ That’s not the point,” Keith grumbled pulling the compress away to inspect the mottled purple bruise. It didn’t really hurt, his pride was wounded more than anything.

 

“ Besides you did kind ask for it insulting Lance like that.” Pidge added.

 

“ I didn’t mean it! I was just trying to break the tension, you guys were all staring and saying nothing it was awkward.”

 

“ Never mind that, did you see how Shiro was looking at Lance the entire time?” Hunk gushed interrupting them.

 

“ It was sickening,” Pidge said flatly though she sounded pleased, “Can’t they just get it on already and stop making eyes at each other?”

 

“ Preferably before I get any more bruises,” Keith added.

 

“ Come on guys focus. Remember why we’re doing this, we all agreed sacrifices had to be made,” Hunk said seriously.

 

“ But right now I’m the only one making sacrifices,” Keith complained.

 

“ It’s all for the greater good,” Hunk said solemnly placing a hand on Keith shoulder.

 

“ I still think it would be easier just to shove them both in a closet,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  


“ Today we will rehearse the play’s climactic scene,” Allura announced at the start of practice instantly bringing Shiro and Lance to attention. The final scene. That could only mean one thing.

 

“ By ‘climactic’ scene do you mean..?” Lance asked attempting to sound casual but he couldn’t even finish the sentence.

 

“ The Beast's transformation and the kiss of course,” Allura answered.

 

“ Oh right of course, just checking.” Lance was sure his voice cracked at the end of that sentence but he didn’t have time to worry about that, he had more important things to be concerned with, like the fact he was about to perform a scene he was neither mentally nor emotionally prepared for.

 

“ Are you sure that's wise Allura? We've only gone through the earlier scenes so far. Why are we skipping right to the end?” Shiro asked tactfully, his own tone calm and even, even though he was screaming internally.

 

“ Yeah, there's plenty of other scene we should be focusing on first!” Lance was quick to agree.

 

“ This is the most important scene! It's the climax of the whole story, the kiss that breaks the spell. We have to make sure we get it right.” Allura insisted.

 

“ Besides kiss scenes are always a little tricky for the actors involved, but once you get over the initial silly embarrassment you'll be fine. Better to start sooner rather than later,” she finished matter of factly.

 

It was indeed a perfectly reasonable, and fair argument, and the way she phrased it made it seem as if she were not only concerned about the success of the play but their own well being. Neither of them could argue.

 

Lance gave a low whine of frustration trying to think of something, anything that might get him out of this, or at least buy him enough time to run home and brush his teeth. Unfortunately his usual quick thinking was letting him down. He had nothing.

 

Shiro too was at a loss and finding it very hard to move. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Lance, in fact quite the opposite he very much wanted to kiss Lance, perhaps a little too much, but he didn't want to do it on stage, with all their friends watching.

 

“ Shiro?”

 

Shiro snapped out of his thoughts surprised to see that everyone was already moving around clearing the stage for them and setting up a basic set, only Lance was beside him looking up with worry.

 

“ Sorry, did you say something?” Shiro turned to him with an apologetic smile. _ Act normal, act normal. _

 

“ Just asking if you were ok, you kinda zoned out there for a second,” Lance smiled back weakly.

 

“ I'm fine just a bit… nervous,” Shiro admitted. Nerves were to be expected, there was no shame in it. He couldn't quite meet Lance's eye though, afraid the other boy might read the real reason for his nerves if he did.

 

“ Oh yeah that understandable,” Lance nodded his words coming out in a hurried jumble.

 

“ I mean stage kisses are always weird right? Not that I've actually ever played a part that required kissing but you know kissing in front of an audience is weird especially when it's someone you're not even dating and it's just a meaningless kiss. Oh hey you gotta tell me if my breath stinks though ok, I'll go get some gum or something.” Lance rambled with a nervous laugh.

 

“ Yeah, same, about the breath thing I mean,” Shiro chuckled back.

 

A meaningless kiss. Of course that was all it was to Lance. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Shiro set his shoulders back and stood tall, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Just a simple kiss, he could do this.

 

“ Better get this over with then, the sooner we put on a good show for Allura the sooner she'll let us move on to something else,” Shiro said a little too briskly, turning sharply away from Lance he moved over to his mark on the stage without even checking that the other boy was following him.

 

“ Right. Let's get this over with,” Lance sighed softly. That stung. He watched Shiro's back as the other walked away, a heavy sinking feeling settling into the pit of his stomach.

 

“ Lance get over here!” Allura ordered as Lance continued to loiter in his misery and didn't bother to move.

 

“ Coming,” he answered dragging himself across the stage with heavy reluctant steps.

 

“ We will start from the point where the Beast has transformed back into a human. Shiro you will be lying on the ground having just transformed, Lance you need to be leaning over him,” Allura commanded guiding them into position.

 

They did as they were told moving stiffly with little enthusiasm for the task at hand.

 

“ When you're ready,” Allura finished taking a step back to give them room to act out the scene. The others all watched, holding their breath with anticipation.

 

Lance made the first move, moving over to Shiro's prone form cautiously. The Beast, who Belle thought was grievously injured, had just transformed back into a man. She would be upset, afraid that the Beast was dead, and afraid at what had just happened. He put all of that into his expression, his movements, without saying a word.

 

Lance reached out to Shiro, stumbling back with a gasp when the other started to move, slowly getting to his feet.

 

Shiro stood, swaying unsteady on his feet. He took a moment to catch his balance before slowly lifting his hands in front of his face, turning them slowly as if he were seeing them for the first time. His hands landed against his face, patting his cheeks before running along his jaw and down to his chest before he turned suddenly to face the audience showing them the man the beast truly was.

 

“ Belle, it's me,” he delivered his line with a gasp of amazement reaching out for Lance as he drew closer. Lance hesitated, staying just out of Shiro's reach as he studied the man with a questioning tilt of his head.

 

Now was not the time to notice how cute Lance looked when he did that, Shiro admonished himself, he had to focus on the act. Lance was staring at him intently those blue eyes narrowed in confusion, his gaze sweeping Shiro looking for something familiar.

 

He reached out hesitantly, he was supposed to touch the Prince's long hair but seeing as he was the only one in costume, and Shiro's hair was far too short Lance had to improvise. He touched Shiro's cheek instead, the pad of his fingertips tracing Shiro's jaw before his hand fell down to his shoulder.

 

For a moment Shiro forgot to breath, forgot where he was. He hadn't expected Lance to do that.

 

And then Lance was looking in his eyes and Shiro was lost in the fathomless blue of night. Lance's eye were so deep and enchanting, seeming to hold a million secrets within them.

 

“ It is you,” Lance said his line with a choked gasp and a smile as he stepped closer his hand curling around Shiro's shoulder grip firm.

 

Shiro forgot his line, forgot what he was supposed to do next. Moving on instinct instead as he lifted one hand to cup Lance's cheek, his other moving to Lance's waist to draw him closer.

 

They were lost in each other's eyes, as the script called for, but neither of them were acting any more. Lance hadn't blinked for what felt like an age too taken by the storm of Shiro's dark grey eyes. It was the first time he was seeing them up close, able to see the flecks of lighter grey that glittered like silver In their depths. They sliced through the dark grey light lightening.

 

They moved together, leaning into each other as if drawn by a force outside of their control.

 

Their lips were only inches apart when Lance sneezed with a forced that caused him to bash his forehead into Shiro's chin.

 

“ Ouch,” Lance yelped, Shiro echoing the sound with a groan of pain.

 

“ Are you kidding me!” Pidge yelled indignantly,only to be silenced a moment Later by Hunk who held his hand over her mouth and quickly dragged her away before she could pounce on Lance and strangle him.

 

“ Sorry,” Lance groaned pressing his hand over his forehead. His eyes were stinging from holding them open for so long, that was probably what made him sneeze. God he was such an idiot, all because he just wanted to keep staring into Shiro's eyes.

 

“ It's ok,” Shiro hissed rubbing his reddening chin.

 

“ Are you ok? Do you have a headache? Are you sick?” Shiro fussed a moment later ignoring his own pain in favour of tending to Lance.

 

“ I'm ok, but uh actually, now that you mention it, I think I might be coming down with something,” Lance replied quickly grabbing onto the excuse with both hands.

 

“ Oh honestly. Are you really sick?” Allura strode over looking at Lance as if she didn't believe a word.

 

“ I totally am!” Lance shot back.

 

“ I feel kinda feverish, definitely a cold. I will bravely carry on though, but I should avoid any close contact with anyone. I don't want to make anyone else ill.”

 

Allura narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“ I think that sounds like the best course of action,” Shiro was quick to agree siding with Lance even under the force of Allura's glare.

 

“ Oh very well, go get some ice for your bruises and come back in five minutes,” she dismissed them.

 

“ They were so close,” Keith grumbled in frustration once Shiro and Lance had been led away by an anxious Matt for treatment.

 

Allura gave a sharp grunt of agreement her frustration evident.

 

“ The idea of locking them in a closet together is sounding more and more appealing,” she muttered under her breath.

  
“ Thank you! I’ve been saying that for weeks,” Keith huffed. Unfortunately neither Hunk nor Pidge were there to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of update yesterday, my motivation to do anything is all shot. And if you notice any glarinlgy obvious mistake sin this chapter please let me know. My computer was having a bit of a tantrum when I was trying to do the edits.

 

“Is it just us today?” Lance asked as he walked into the classroom to find Shiro and Allura waiting alone, and no sign of the others. Allura had told him earlier about the change of venue for that evening's rehearsals, but she hadn't bothered to mention it would just be the three of them.

  


“Where’s everyone else?” He tacked on hopefully glancing around as if his friends might suddenly appear from some hidden corner.

  


“They will be using the stage to rehearse today, the two of you have something else to learn,” she answered briskly beckoning Lance over with a smart wave of her hand.

  


He did not like the sound of that one bit but Lance moved over to them anyway, unable to refuse.

  


“Today you will be learning to dance,” Allura answered their tense, expectant stares, “you should at least be able to manage that much,” she finished testily giving them both a sharp look that had them shrinking away from her like naughty children.

  


Allura was annoyed with them and was making no secret of it. After the initial disastrous attempt at practising the kiss scene, she had driven them to try again and again to increasing degrees of failure, which only frustrated her more. The second time they'd attempted it they’d just kept bumping noses and forgetting where they should be putting their hands, they’d barely gotten passed Lance’s line.

  


The next attempt Shiro had a case of the giggles, which of course meant Lance developed them too which resulted in Shiro laughing even more and Allura had yelled at them. They’d only laughed harder.

  


After that Lance kept stumbling, or Shiro would trip when he stood up or turn too quickly. They stumbled into each other, jerked away from each other sharply whenever they noticed how close they were, and simply seemed incapable of gazing into each other's eyes for longer than a few seconds before they had to turn away. Allura was reaching the end of her tether, and as much as she wanted to see her friends happy, together, she did not want it coming at the cost of the play.

  


The room, an unused classroom with big windows that let in plenty of light, had already been cleared, all the desks and chairs pushed back so they were up against the walls giving them plenty of space to move.

  


“Today I will only be teaching you the basics. It's very simple stuff so don't worry,” she explained as she lead them to the very centre of the room. They followed her in unison, moving like stiff robotic toy soldiers completely in time with each other.

  


They were already so in sync now if only they would open their eyes and see how they really felt about each other... no. Allura took a deep breath. Now was not the time to be frustrated over their blindingly obvious mutual pining, now was the time to dance.

  


“I'll be teaching you some ballroom type steps, it'll be a bit of a mix of styles but that doesn't matter we're putting on a play not entering a dance competition, you only need to look good on stage. The first move I will teach you is called the box step.”

  


Allura guided them through the steps having them stand beside her first so the three of them were in a line, with Allura in the middle. As soon as they got the basic pattern of how to move their feet she moved on to explain the 'rise and fall', and then had them practice the movement with each step until they got used to the pattern and sway of the dance.

  


“This doesn't seem to hard,” Lance scoffed confidently as he glided the simple box shape moving with a grace Allura was proud of. He had a good sense of rhythm, and was light on his feet so she knew he would get the basics down pretty quickly.

  


Shiro however was another matter. While he had the movements down he was heavy footed and just didn't seem to understand how he was supposed to 'rise and fall' with the steps which made him look stiff.

  


Well the easiest way to fix that was more practice...with a partner.

  


“Good, now let's try doing it with a partner,” she interrupted drawing them both to a still as she stepped forward, away from them, then turned to face them.

  


“You want us to dance together? Right now?” Lance faltered his earlier confidence sputtering out like a flickering candle.

  


“That is the point of this exercise,” Allura smiled.

  


“Now don't be shy it's just dancing. No kissing involved,” she smirked. Both boys balked at her words too embarrassed to retaliate.

  


Shiro, realising he would have to hold Lance's hand, touch him, quickly wiped his own hands as discreetly as he could on his trousers. He hoped his palms weren't sweaty.

  


Lance was starting to feel dizzy.

  


“I think I need to sit down” he tried, but Allura stopped him, grabbing him by the arm she dragged him towards Shiro and guided them into position, grabbing their arms and pushing them together like a pair of dolls she was posing.

  


“...and Shiro your hand needs to be here, on his shoulder blade,” Allura finished a few moments later as she moved Shiro's hand into position.

  


“Perfect!”

  


They were both far too tense and stiff. Lance was definitely gripping Shiro's hand too tight, while Shiro looked off to the side leaning his body away from Lance as much as he could without making it look obvious. It was a terrible stance but they would relax into it once they started moving, or so Allura hoped.

  


“All you have to do is the same steps, but together. Ready? One, two, three.”

  


Since he was being led Lance should start by moving his right foot back, he knew this. Allura had emphasised it several times, but instead as she started the count Lance stepped forward with his left foot just as Shiro did the same. They collided chest to chest and in the ensuing bumbling around to right themselves Lance stepped on Shiro's foot. The one thing he'd wanted to avoid.

  


Allura sighed heavily holding her head in her hands.

  


“Sorry,” Lance groaned mentally kicking himself for the slip up. He sprang back, out of Shiro's lose hold.

  


“It's fine, no big deal,” Shiro smiled kindly making him feel even even more guilty and frustrated with himself.

  


“Are you sure? Doesn't your foot hurt?” Lance insisted. Not that he was looking for a way out, he was genuinely concerned for Shiro and afraid the other might be hiding his pain to make him feel better, which would be a very Shiro thing to do.

  


“I'm fine really. It doesn't even hurt.” Shiro stepped towards Lance his face completely impassive as if nothing had happened.

  


“Shall we try again?” Shiro offered his hand to Lance with a small bow and a tense smile. He could feel Allura's glare on them. They better get moving.

  


“Sure, maybe I can get the other foot this time,” Lance said humorlessly, Shiro smiled regardless. He took Shiro's hand and they got into position again, Allura starting the count to get them moving.

  


Lance remembered to step back with the correct foot this time and they managed several steps before they fumbled and lost the rhythm.

  


“Don't worry just keep moving. Start again,” Allura ordered before they could get too flustered about it. With a clap of her hands she continued to count.

  


“Ok stop, time out!” After several more failed attempts in which they only managed to go few steps in before messing up Allura had had enough. She hoped they would get over their initial awkwardness after the first few attempts but it was time to take matters into her own hands.

  


“Shiro, you are too stiff and you're not holding Lance properly. Also, you are keeping too much distance between the two of you, you shouldn't have to stretch your arms so much to reach,” Allura admonished as she buzzed around them adjusting the placement of their hands and arms.

  


“Huh?” Shiro swallowed thickly. He was supposed to be closer? But he was already so close. He could feel Lance's body heat radiate against his own. He was far too aware of the other boy. The hand clutched in Lance's felt clammy making him want to let go before Lance noticed, his other pressed against Lance's back tingled at the feeling of Lance against his palm. He could feel the boy's heat, feel his muscles move at they danced. He was constantly torn between wanting to pull away, and wanting to apply just a little more pressure to draw Lance into him.

  


“You must hold Lance properly, Shiro,” Allura repeated with an impatient tsk. She grabbed Shiro's right wrist and slapped his hand forcefully against Lance's shoulder blade shoving Lance towards him in the process.

  


“Your hand goes here and stays here, well for the most part, but we'll worry about that later,” she dismissed pretending not to see they way they stared each other after she'd shoved them closer, or the way Shiro was blushing and Lance was flapping his mouth open and closed like a fish. Honestly they were so obvious it was infuriating.

  


“Lance stop looking at your feet. And remember you are the 'girl' for this dance you need to follow, not attempt to lead,” Allura rounded on Lance interrupting their moment. The pair stepped away from each other with snap, Shiro's arms dropping his his sides, Lance shooting away from him in one sharp jerky movement.

  


“Gotcha,” he nodded, looking down at his feet again. It was hard, not only because he was still unsure of the steps and felt like he was going to tread on Shiro's feet again, but keeping his head up meant looking into Shiro's eyes and noticing the flecks of silver in them.

  


“It just kinda feels like I'm going to trip all the time if I don't look at my feet,” Lance offered with a shrug.

  


“Well that wouldn't be a problem if Shiro just held you properly,” she narrowed her eyes at Shiro again.

  


“And it may also help if you didn't crush Shiro's hand quite so much. It's ok to be nervous Lance but try not to break your co-stars fingers.”

  


“Sorry Allura,” they both said in unison with shamefaced smiles, eyes meeting with a warning glint as they realised what they'd just done.

  


“If either of you calls jinx I'll have you dance here until your feet bleed,” Allura cut in before either of them could say a word. Lance immediately went tight lipped, his mouth forming a thin almost invisible line as he swallowed the word. Even Shiro appeared to be biting his lip.

  


“Now let's try again. Shiro remember to keep your hand firmly against Lance's back and guide him, let him know where to go. Lance relax your grip and keep your head up, trust Shiro. And one, two, three,” she counted again, clapping her hands in time to the count.

  


They moved and Shiro held Lance with a little more confidence, while Lance kept his head up. They grinned at each other with lingering amusement while biting back their laughter.

  


“You weren't really going to say jinx were you?” Shiro whispered his eyes darting over to Allura before moving back to Lance, his grin growing wider. They'd looped the box step several time now, with more repetitions than they'd managed so far.

  


Lance grinned back wickedly. He felt lighter now, now that they were joking around, acting normal. It was easy to keep his head up, and meet Shiro’s eye now they were just joking around and having fun.

  


“You can never be too careful, and I saw they look in your eye you were out for blood,” Lance accused.

  


“I would never!” Shiro huffed with mock offence. He was a bad liar. Lance laughed and they kept moving. They still hadn't made a single mistake.

  


They moved with greater ease. Allura had stopped counting out loud to watch, and neither of them seemed to have noticed. Shiro was totally relaxed and had finally got the 'rise and fall of the steps' making their movements far more fluid. They were like ships, bobbing on a calm sea. Lance had regained his confidence, his head held high keeping Shiro's gaze. He followed Shiro, trusting his partner to lead him so that he didn't even feel tempted to look at his feet again. It was completely natural now.

  


“That looks much better. Now let's try throwing in a few turns.” Allura interrupted. They stepped away from each other with flushed faces and easy smiles, and finally, finally Allura felt they might just be getting somewhere.   

  


She talked them through the steps, partnering with each of them briefly to demonstrate what they should be doing.

  


“As long as you remember your footwork you'll be fine, and remember it's both important that you lead properly, and follow properly,” she said to each of them in turn. She counted their steps again, calling out a turns at random intervals. The first few attempts were messy and fumbled, Shiro this time stepping on Lance foot. He apologies profusely while they continued to dance, Allura hadn't allowed them to stop for too long, Lance only managed to shut Shiro up by stepping on his foot in retaliation.

  


“There now we're even,” he grinned smugly.

  


After a few more attempted turns they finally seemed to get the hang of it, remembering how to move their feet, finding their rhythm again with the new moves.

  


“Excellent you're both doing splendidly! Now let's try adding something a little more fancy,” Allura jumped up from her spot leaning against one of the desks and moved to the middle of the room towards them. She talked them through an underarm turn, explaining each step slowly and carefully. She the partnered with each of them again to demonstrate.

  


“Got it?” She asked after running through the steps a few times.

  


“Yeah...I think so,” Shiro nodded bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously. Lance nodded silently going through the move in his head one more time before turning to Shiro they took their positions.

  


“I'll count you in and tell you when to do the turn oak? Okay, go,” Allura commanded.

  


The underarm turn proved a little more difficult. Lance kept bumping his head against their arms as he spun under them, or their grip went wrong, their hands twisted and they had to let go. They bumped into each other nearly every time, misjudging the timing and distance needed for the move.

  


But even with the failure of that move, they were still able to perform the other moves well, and laugh over their failure as they fell into each other whenever they tried the underarm turn. They were still relaxed, and laughing around each other rather than getting flustered so Allura couldn't complain, the two of them had made great improvements so she was sure they'd be able to do something marvellous on stage with or without the underarm turn.

  


“Ok, so that turn needs a little work, but everything else is wonderful. Let's move on to one more move before we call it a day,” Allura laughed after one final attempt sent Lance spinning with a little more force than necessary, Shiro's guiding push having turned more into a shove, and while Lance spun beautifully he ended up losing his balance and falling flat on his ass.

  


“Sorry that was my fault, I pushed you too hard.” Shiro was quick to rush over to Lance offering him his hand with a distressed look of embarrassment. Lance smiled off his worry, taking Shiro's hand without any hesitation, even giving it a little squeeze of reassurance.

  


“It's cool. I let go of your hand, and besides those spins got me pretty dizzy,” Lance laughed.

  


Shiro hoisted Lance to his feet, brushing his other along Lance's sides when he was on his fee to get rid of any dust or dirt that might have gotten on his clothes in the fall. They laughed sheepishly, facing each other still holding hands as if it were nothing. Their entire attention was focused on the other.

  


Well the dancing had succeeded in getting them to relax around each other. Allura wondered if she should slip out of the room and leave them too it. But they seemed caught, not quite at the stage where they would be able to take the next step. They’d hit a wall and if left to their own devices they would just linger in that same position until things got awkward, which would only set them back. So Allura stayed, interrupting their moment with a sharp cough, reminding them she was still there, bringing them back to the task at hand.

  


They jumped to attention, turning to her with wide startled eyes. They hung their heads guiltily, smiling when she smiled at them forgivingly.

  


“This next move is quite simple, in fact you won't even need to move from it you can practice it from a standing position for now.” Her smile was soft and innocent giving nothing away, as if this truly were just another simple move. Well it was an important dance move, one should would like to add to the choreography for the play, but she also has some ulterior motives teaching them it right now.

  


“Lance come here a moment.” Allura held out her hand commandingly waiting for Lance to let go of Shiro's, and take her own before she pulled him into a hold bundling him up close to her. Lance narrowed his eyes at her indignantly.

  


“Hey, easy on the goods!” He protested. Allura ignored him.

  


“This move is a dip. Now the position of your hands and body are very important in this one, it would be rather disastrous if you dropped Lance on stage,” Allura shot a challenging smirk in Shiro's direction that only grew as she felt Lance's hand squeeze her own nervously at the words.

  


“Wait a dip, what do you mean a dip?” Lance demanded a slight tremor in in voice.

  


“A dip, like this,” Allura said swinging the boy down without further warning causing Lance to yelp indignantly and cling to her even tighter.

  


“And if you're hold is correct you won’t drop your partner even if they do hang there like a sack of potatoes,” Allura teased Lance, making a movement with her arms as if she were about to drop him causing him to yell and kick out his legs. Despite his flailing, Allura kept a firm hold on him and did not drop him.

  


“You she Hulk,” Lance muttered under his breath as he settled realising he wasn't about to fall flat on his back. She laughed.

  


“So I will walk through it one more time, slower this time so you can see the steps, Shiro. Then I want you two to try it.” She went through the move step

  


“I feel so used!” Lance exclaimed as he dangled in Allura’s arms at the end of the second dip drawing a laugh from both of them.

  


“As you see, it's not too complicated, now you two try.” She released Lance giving him a gentle push towards Shiro.

  


“Right, easy,” Shiro gulped holding his hands out to Lance pulling him into the standard hold. His hands were getting sweaty again and he'd forgotten to rub them on his pants. He hoped Lance wouldn't notice.

  


“Don't let me fall this time okay.” Lance teased with a cheeky grin, a shadow of his normal smile revealing that he really was quite nervous. Not that he didn't trust Shiro, he did, he trusted Shiro completely not to drop him. It was the dip itself he was worried about and how close Shiro would have to hold him. With Allura it had been fine, even with her arm coiled around his waist, but this time it would be Shiro.

  


“I'll try,” Shiro replied equally as teasingly. He gave Lance's hand a gentle squeeze in a silent promise before pulling the boy a little closer ready for the next move.

  


“Ready? And go,” Allura didn't allow them any time to dawdle or over think it barking out the command the moment they were in position. They moved together, Shiro's arm dropping to Lance's waist, wrapping around it and pulling him close. Lance's hand moved at the same time, from Shiro's shoulder to the back of his neck as Allura had instructed. Shiro then raised their joint hand above their heads and swung Lance down into a dip.

  


Shiro stood, body bent slightly at the waist so he was leaning over Lance, head bent down. Lance's body shook faintly with the strain of keeping his own head up, keeping eye contact with Shiro.

  


Shiro's arms were steady and firm as they held him, feeling familiar. They were friends so it wasn't as if they hadn't hugged before or thrown a friendly arm around each other's shoulders. But somehow this felt different, Shiro's arms holding him in a way that felt tender and more intimate, and yet still familiar. But maybe Lance was just imagining things getting lost in the magic of the moment.

  


Their eyes locked and time froze as everything around them faded.

  


“You didn't drop me...” Lance whispered with a soft smile his fingers curling a little tighter around the back of Shiro's neck, not because he was afraid the other would drop him, but to draw him closer.

  


“Of course not. I would never let you fall,” Shiro answered his voice so tender and caring it made Lance's heart leap.

  


And then the hurried sound of someone running passing in the hallway broke the spell. Shiro swung Lance back up on onto his feet, making sure he was steady before stepping back and letting go, turning sharply to Allura.

  


“How was that?” He asked.

  


Lance busied himself with brushing imaginary creases out of his clothes eyes firmly fixed on his feet, cheeks flaming.

  


“That was perfect,” she answered her smile a little strained. She planned to find that student and give them a piece of her mind later for their impeccable, terrible timing. They weren't going to get any further now.

  


“Let's leave it at that for today. You've both done very well and I'm sure you're tired. We'll have another session next week but until then I want you to go through those moves as often as you can so they stay fresh in your mind.”

  


 

* * *

 

 

  


It was early morning and the school day had barely  started. Lance strode into school, head held high, his skin glowing, his mask of self confidence at full force.

  


All in all Lance was feeling pretty good. Things with the play had been going so well, acting with Shiro was getting easier, and in that moment Lance had nothing to worry about.

  


He glanced around the corridor looking for any signs of his friends as he made his way to his locker hoping that he would at least spot Hunk, whose locker was right next to his. Instead he found Shiro running up to him.

  


“Lance! Lance listen to this! I have something wonderful to tell you!” He barrelled up to the other boy almost crashing into Lance in his hurry. He was practically bursting with excitement, which all seemed focused on Lance which was, well, unusual, but maybe he was just imagining it. Lance's heart gave a loud thump.

  


“Good morning to you too, Shiro,” Lance laughed playing it cool despite the lump forming in his throat. Shiro's smile was beautiful, he was so happy and beaming that smile right at Lance. Lance didn't know what he had done to deserve it, but he thanked anyone who might be listening for such a beautiful gift. Today truly was a blessed day.

  


“Dance with me!” Shiro didn't even wait for an answer as he whisked Lance into the hold they'd practised and pulled him in a quick box step down the hall.

  


Completely caught off guard, Lance could do nothing but follow stumbling through the first few steps before he caught up and fell into the rhythm. He looked up at Shiro expectantly, the corners of his lips quirked up in an amused grin as he waited for Shiro to explain himself, with elation filling his chest. He wasn't as much of a fool as to think Shiro was really excited to see him, but Shiro was excited about something and clearly wanted to share it with him. That was good enough.

  


“I got in Lance,” Shiro said as the turned then around a couple of other students to avoid crashing into them.

  


“Got in?” Lance blinked at him following Shiro through the turn.

  


“To my first choice school, my dream school. I got in!” Shiro said brightly still pulling Lance along with him even as Lance faltered and almost coming to a stop.

  


Catching himself, Lance fell in step with Shiro again, acting as if nothing was wrong, because nothing was wrong. No. This was good news, great news. He knew how hard Shiro had worked to get into that college, how much he wanted it. Now was not the time for Lance to think about himself and how he felt as if his stomach had just dropped out of his body.

  


“That's amazing Shiro! Congratulations!” Lance said stepping in to give Shiro a hug mid dance, Shiro returned it by picking Lance up and spinning with him in a full circle before setting him down again. They moved back into the normal hold and continued to dance down the rest of the corridor, Shiro beaming proudly.

  


“We should go out and celebrate!” Lance blurted out making Shiro falter this time.

  


“With all the others of course, all of us, we should all go celebrate,” Lance added quickly.

  


“Right of course,” Shiro looked almost disappointed but a moment later he was smiling brilliantly again, the expression gone before Lance could over-think it.

  


“How about after school today? I'm sure we can get Allura to cancel practice for a special occasion like this,” Lance suggested as they came to a stop at the end of the corridor, a steady stream of students milling around them, completely ignoring them. They were used to the antics of the notorious drama club by now, and so paid their antics hardly any mind.

  


“That sounds great,” Shiro agreed. They were still in position, hands clasped, neither making a move to pull away. Shiro's hand twitched against Lance's back, suddenly unsure.

  


When he'd opened the acceptance letter that morning he'd been so thrilled, and the first person he'd thought of, the first person he wanted to share the news with was Lance. Now reality was weighing down on him. He was graduating soon, moving away to college, away from Lance. Suddenly he didn't feel like celebrating.

  


“Don't worry, I'll talk to Allura about it!” Lance gave Shiro's shoulder a quick pat and stepped away, breaking their hold. Shiro's hands fell to his sides. He smiled.

  


“Thank you Lance.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but from now on they should be getting longer. The end is getting close. I will probably split the rest into 2 or 3 more chapters so you won't have long to wait.

 

Lance was frustrated, and when Lance felt frustrated he liked to perform. Releasing his emotions in a burst of acting skill was one of the most liberating feelings he could think of. For that one performance he could be anyone, feel whatever he wanted. He could express a whole range of emotion, everything he felt and everything he wanted to feel all in one,  and if anyone saw then no one would question it, because it was just an ‘act’ after all. 

 

Usually he would monologue a scene from his favourite movie or play in front of a mirror, but considering he was at school, and he didn't want to face the humiliation of someone walking in on him doing that in front of the bathroom mirror, he took to the stage instead.

 

He was supposed to be in math class but after Shiro's revelation he just couldn't settle down. Lance had been doing a very good job of ignoring the fact that Shiro was a senior, that he was graduating and would be moving away to college until then, but now it was all he could think about. Lance couldn't focus on any of his classes so there really wasn’t any point in him going, and with math being one of his best subjects it was pretty safe to skip. 

 

The auditorium was empty, the stage completely clear and at his mercy. While Lance knew he shouldn't be in there, that the door was locked for a reason, it didn't stop him. He had no trouble picking the lock.

 

To start, he paced the stage a few times, shaking his arms to limber himself up. He took slow, deep breaths, focusing his mind on what he wanted to do, the performance. Just because there wasn't an audience didn't mean he wasn't going to put on a good show. Satisfied with his breathing exercises, feeling the tension ebb from his body Lance began to hum still pacing back and forth.

 

He started to sing the first line under his breath, then stopped and started again adjusting the pitch of his voice. He repeated this several more times until he was happy with the way he sounded. With all his preparations done to satisfaction Lance moved to the centre of the stage to begin his performance.

 

He stood there perfectly still for a moment, head held high gaze fixed on his target, the very back of the room, the furthest corner where his voice needed to reach. The room was large and he had no microphone to help him.

 

“ _ Little town, it's a quiet village, everyday like the one before,”  _ he sang soft but clear, his voice rippling around the room. He closed his eyes picturing how the set would look around him, the pretty countryside in the background, and the buildings that would make up the town. He already knew how the set would move around him giving the sense of life and movement to the little village.  He pictured it so clearly in his mind’s eye that Lance could almost feel the gentle breeze blowing through his hair, and the smell of freshly baked bread. 

 

Opening his eyes he slowly stepped towards the front of the stage. Coming to the end of the verse he stopped pausing to take another deep breath. Here was where the 'townspeople' would join in, but Lance was alone on the stage.

 

He wasn't going to let that stop him. 

 

A chorus of 'bonjour' followed each in a different voice, then he was back to being Belle again, voice gentle and sweet once more. He came to the end of the verse, to the exchange with the baker and again he spoke every line, his voice gruff and exaggerated for the baker, sweet for Belle.

 

He dashed about the stage not in the way he was supposed to for the play, but instead he jumped from mark to mark, taking each character's position on the stage as best he cold before jumping back to his own. For each verse, each character he changed to timber and pitch of his voice to suit whoever it was that was supposed to be singing.

 

As Belle, his voice was soft and melodic, as gossipy women his tone was prim and proper, then high pitched and posh for the rich woman, strained and hurried for the busy mother, deep and with a terrible French accent for man working on the market stall, then cheerful with an air eccentricity for the bookseller.

 

When it came to Gaston his voice was deeper yet and even more exaggerated, chest puffed out as he swaggered across the stage, pulling a face even as he sang. Then it came to the three sisters fawning over Gaston, and while Lance could only sing as one there he made his voice extra high and shrill adding in a swoon for good measure at the end.

 

Shiro had to cover his mouth to bite back a laugh at that. He shrank further back into his hiding spot in the shadows hoping his chortle hadn't given him away.

 

He'd been walking down the empty corridor, lost for something to do during a free period when he'd heard the sound of someone singing coming from the auditorium. The majority of students should be in class, and Shiro knew his friends timetables well so was sure none of them should be free now, therefore it was a little odd to hear activity coming from there.

 

Perhaps it was Allura? It was the most obvious conclusion. She had a key to the auditorium and it wouldn't be the first time she'd wandered from class due to the call of the stage.

 

So being the responsible senior that he was, and hoping for something to pass the time, Shiro went to investigate. He'd walked through the doors confidently ready scold whoever it was for skipping class. When he saw Lance, he froze.

 

Lance, completely engrossed in his performance, didn't notice Shiro come in. Closing the door behind him as quietly as he could Shiro slunk into the shadows to watch. It wasn't often that he got to see Lance perform from an audience perspective giving his all to a performance, and not only the performance of his own character but all the other characters in the scene, or at least as many as he could manage, as well.

 

It was an utterly ridiculous performance, yet Shiro was captivated.

 

It was his first time hearing Lance sing as Belle too. He knew the other boy had been getting lessons from Allura to adjust his singing voice so that it wasn't so masculine and his hard work was clearly paying off. In fact, Lance made it look easy slipping from Belle, to one of the townspeople, to Belle, to Gaston, and back again all within a split second of each other hardly seeming to pause for breath.

 

It was a stunning performance, striking something deep inside Shiro that made him stare in wonder, and while the fact that it was Lance may also have something to do with it, it was only part of the reason Shiro couldn't tear his eyes away.

 

Lance reached the end of the song, drawing out the final note in a long crescendo arms spread wide his powerful voice filling the room. He cut off with a sharp finality, swinging his arms down with a snap to his sides, his head held high, his chest heaving for the exertion.

 

Shiro felt he should leave. What Lance was doing seemed personal, the way he looked up to the rafters as if searching for something he couldn't quite grasp. It wasn't too late for Shiro to slip out unnoticed.

 

He was applauding before the sound even registered to his ears.

 

Lance head turned to the noise eyes darting wildly before settling on Shiro a look of utter horror on his face.

 

“ Shiro? What are you doing here?” He squeaked.

 

Shiro abruptly stopped clapping, for a moment looking equally as horrified before settling into a sheepish smile.

 

“ I heard a noise and came to check it out,” he admitted stepping forward towards the stage. Lance cringed and held his face in his hands.

 

“ How long have you been there?” Lance asked his voice muffled, but Shiro heard him.

 

“ Oh, since around the part where Belle goes to the bookshop,” Shiro answered climbing up onto the stage.

 

Lance gave a pained groan and crouched down curling himself up as small as possible.

 

“ That's it I've been discovered, exposed. I'll have to withdraw from society and 'haunt' the school. I'll live under the stage like the Phantom of the opera.”

 

Shiro laughed coming to a stop in front of Lance.

 

“ I thought you sounded great. It was a very enjoyable performance,” Shiro said honestly.

 

Lance's only reply was to groan again and curl up on himself tighter.

 

“ You know you can't do this on the day of the play,” Shiro admonished his tone tickled with amusement.

 

“ On the actual day of the play, I won't be trying to sing all the parts and making a fool of myself,” Lance shot back lifting his head at last to look up at Shiro with dark, pouty eyes his lower lip jutting out sharply.

 

“ You weren't making a fool of yourself,” Shiro said firmly extending a hand to Lance, “you were really good.”

 

Shiro sounded so certain, as if he'd honestly enjoyed the performance. He wasn't trying to humour Lance, nor was he just trying to be nice. He really meant it.

 

“ You have some weird tastes,” Lance grumbled, to which Shiro chuckled in amusement no offence taken.

 

“ But thank you,” he added shyly his gaze lowered as he took Shiro's hand letting the taller boy lift him to his feet.

 

“ So what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have class?” Shiro asked once Lance was standing.

 

“ Class? No I don't have class.” Avoiding Shiro's gaze Lance spoke quickly, too quickly his heart pounding urgently.

 

“ Oh really now?” Shiro didn't sound as if he believed him, which wasn't really a surprise. Lance wasn't hiding things well.

 

He didn't answer turning away from Shiro him mind racing, thinking. There was no way he could tell Shiro the reason he was here, and Shiro would keep asking questions until he got to the truth if Lance didn't do something. He needed a distraction.

 

So Lance sang.

 

“ _ There's something sweet, and almost kind,” _ Lance started turning to Shiro his head cocked to the side in challenge as he went through the first verse hoping Shiro would pick up on the hint and sing with him. He stepped towards Shiro his head held high full of confidence.

 

Shiro watched, his confusion quickly replaced by mirth. He crossed his arms his expression straining to remain stern, the corners of his lips twitching as he fought the smile.

 

For a moment, as he got to the end of his verse, Lance was worried Shiro wouldn't join him and instead would continue to question him when he stopped, but as he sang the final note, coming to the pause where the music would play and they would act their parts Shiro began to hum.

 

He walked a circle around Lance humming the tune until it came to his cue, then he sang his voice deep and gravelly.

 

“ _ She looked my way I thought I saw,”  _ Shiro moved closer to Lance as he sang finishing his verse with a smile. Lance smiled back giving a small skip before he moved across the stage, dashing away a short distance. There was no tree to hide behind but he would make do.

 

“ _ New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be?”  _ He turned to face the audience watching Shiro out of the corner of his eye as the other boy slowly drew closer.

 

“ _ True that he's no Prince Charming,” _ Lance tilted his head towards Shiro scrunching his nose up to pull a face, making Shiro laugh, before continuing with the rest of the song.

 

Lance came to the end of his verse and Shiro threw an imaginary snowball at him, which Lance sidestepped expertly.

 

Their parts of the song were over, and it could end there, but Lance was still riding the high of his previous performance and Shiro was easily drawn into it. So they sang the parts of Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs Potts between themselves, somehow silently communicating between themselves who should sing which line. They danced around each other with smiles and barely contained laughter at the utter ridiculousness of what they were doing.

 

The verse finished, and the song mellowed coming to the all important line.

 

“ _ There may be something there that wasn't there before.” _

 

They sang softly turning to face each other, stepping towards each other as the script called for.

 

“ _ There may be something there that wasn't there before.” _

 

They reached out taking each other's hands fingers loosely hooked together, and that was where the scene would end. A gentle gaze into each other's eyes, hand loosely clasped. The final lines between Allura and Matt would be spoken then Belle and the Beast would let go of each other's hands, Belle hook her arm around the Beasts and they would walk off stage. That was how it was supposed to go.

 

Neither moved.

 

“ That was pretty good. For our first run through,” Shiro broke the silence.

 

“ Yeah,” Lance agreed, “all that practice with Allura paid off, singing like Belle is getting easier.” He smiled, fingers twitching against Shiro's reluctant to let go.

 

“ You sound good,” Shiro complemented softly and they fell into silence again. Awkward.

 

They should let go of of each other's hands. They would have to let go eventually but neither wanted to make the first move.

 

“ Do you want to practice the kiss?” Lance blurted out, the butterflies in his stomach and heavy silence forcing the words out. He felt Shiro's fingers twitch against his, almost letting go before they tightened then tugged him closer.

 

“ Sure,” Shiro breathed his voice barely above a whisper.

 

The kiss. The once scene they had tried to rehearse several times since the disastrous first attempt but still couldn't manage. It hung over them like an ever present, dark shadow. Allura's constant griping about too made their failure hard to ignore.

 

Lance gulped feeling suddenly faint, but he stepped closer.

 

“ Just to practice, you know as soon as we do it once it'll stop being so awkward,” he babbled softly eyes darting to the side, blinking quickly his long dark lashes fluttering in a way that Shiro found both adorable and alluring. After a moment of hesitation, he looked back to Shiro from under those lashes before finally settling on letting his eyes slide closed. He was no longer thinking of the play, the part, the scene or any of it, all he could think about was the warmth of Shiro's hands in his, and how much he wanted to kiss him.

 

“… .you're right.” Shiro breath against his lips his breath hot and so, so close. Lance's tongue darted out, moistening his lips and Shiro watched, wishing he could trace the same line with his own tongue.

 

Oh wait, he was about to kiss Lance. Maybe he could slip in a bit of tongue? Would Lance mind?

 

He bowed his head closing the distance between them his own eyes half close so all he could see was Lance.

 

“ What are you two doing here, shouldn't you be in class?”

 

They sprang apart as if scalded.

 

“ Coran? What are you doing here!” Lance spluttered indignantly hoping his face wasn't was red as if felt.

  
“ I believe I asked first. You're dedication to the play is admirable but neither of you should be skipping class you know. Oh but I remember my young youthful days and how I only wanted to be on stage,” the teacher sighed tugging at his moustache. He was about to get lost in one of his anecdote about the past, they both knew this. Neither made any move to stop him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I will be posting the next, and final chapter in one go and that one will be longer. So the end is in sight for them. Will they get their happy ending? Will they finally be able to kiss without someone interrupting? Stay tuned to find out. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's followed the story so far, and thank you for all the comments and kudos. They really keep me going and I love seeing peoples reactions (especially to all the interruptions, I am so sorry XD).
> 
> I hope to post the final chapter tomorrow but as it is longer and needs some work it may not be posted until Thursday, but I will try my best not to keep everyone waiting too long.

 

Opening night was fast approaching and things were going well. They'd rehearsed every moment they could and everyone was getting more comfortable in the roles they were playing. Shiro's costume was finished, which consisted of individual parts for his arms, legs, and torso. Easy to take off but a hassle to put on correctly. Each section was padded, the majority of the padding in his shoulders to give him a more stooped build. The mask, a prosthetic, latex mask with the beasts mane attached was the type that he could pull over his head and would be easy to take off. It was all Shay's hard work, and one of her finest creations to date.

  


For the others under the curse they'd decided to go with a wearable puppet type costumes, similar to what was used in the stage play of The Lion King. Each puppet was Pidge and Hunk’s handy work, and while their own costumes had some neat little features they’d had the most fun turning Allura into a teapot.

  


Everyone was looking good and they'd gone through several full costume run-throughs, the only thing missing was Belle's iconic yellow dress, which Lance was making himself and refused to reveal to anyone until the day of the play. It had taken some convincing to get Allura to agree, but she trusted his skill with a sewing machine, and so reluctantly had left him to it. While nobody really called Lance 'the tailor', it was an apt title that he bestowed upon himself.

  


However even with everyone looking their best and growing in confidence there was still one shadow hanging over them, and that was the kiss. Lance and Shiro had attempted the final scene a few more times as the eve of the first performance drew closer, but they still couldn't get it right. They continued to bumble their way past it, tripping up when it came to leaning into each other and just pressing their lips together. The closest they'd gotten was when Shiro had completely missed his mark and kissed Lance's ear instead.

  


Allura had hoped the focusing on the dance scene instead would help. That maybe perfecting one intimate scene would relax and prepare them for another.

  


But dancing wasn't proving a problem. They’d improved immensely since their first lesson and now moved together like a well practised pair of dancers. To the untrained eye the might almost look professional. There was still a subtle shyness around them while they dance, a hint of awkwardness that Allura knew wasn’t an act, but it worked well for the atmosphere of the scene so she didn’t bother to comment on it.  

  


It was nothing like the complete mess they regressed to during the final scene.

  


And now there was a new nuance to it, something that hadn't been there previously whenever they attempted the kiss. Allura knew there was story there somewhere, but whatever it was she hadn't heard it.

  


Enough was enough. It was time for another push.

  


“I was thinking of focusing on the final scene today,” Allura said calmly as she helped Shiro into his beast suit. Shiro practically flinched at the words.

  


“Oh?” He answered feigning indifference. Shiro was a terrible actor when it came to anything to do with Lance. Allura rolled her eyes.

  


“It just you haven't really gone over it very much and the kiss still needs….work,” she said carefully stepping back to give Shiro a quick once over to make sure everything was in place. He was fully suited up bar the mask.

  


Shiro sigh looking away from her for a moment his expression twisted, debating with himself if he should say what he was thinking.

  


“Allura, I think we should cut out the scene, or well at least the kiss,” Shiro said finally lifting his head to meet her with a steady, serious gaze. The effect was mildly muted by the fact Shiro was in his padded costume, but it made Allura stand a little straighter regardless.

  


If it had been anyone else she may have reacted sharply, knowing that most of them tended to complain about a particular scene just for the sake of complaining and would eventually do what they were supposed to with a little push and some gentle encouragement. Shiro was different. He never asked for changes to his scenes, never refused to do anything no matter how wild Allura might go with the script. But he was quite serious about this, although he looked reluctant as if it were the last thing he wanted.

  


“Shiro,” she sighed searching for the words that might change his mind, but none came. She shook her head.

  


“I don't know. The kiss is very important, it doesn't have to even be a proper kiss, you could just kiss each other's cheeks and angle away so it looks like you're kissing?” She suggested knowing it would look odd from an audience perspective, but it would be be better than cutting the kiss all together.

  


Shiro grimaced looking down for a moment before lifting his head again to fix her with a pleading looks.

  


“Allura please, I just can't. I can't kiss Lance.”

  


Lance froze as he heard those words, stopping just outside the closed door. That had been Shiro's voice. There was a further murmur of voices, Shiro was saying something else but Lance didn't hear any of it, what he’d just overheard was playing on repeat in his head drowning out everything else.

  


'I can't kiss Lance. I can't kiss Lance.'

  


After their moment on the stage, just before Coran had interrupted Lance had allowed himself to maybe hope that Shiro felt something, that maybe his feeling weren't completely unrequited after all. But of course he'd been a fool, why would Shiro even want to so much as kiss him?

  


He could hear Allura's voice, soft and gentle and his heart plummeted. Of course it was Shiro and Allura, it was always meant to be Shiro and Allura they were perfect together. Shiro was probably confessing his feelings now, telling her how much he didn't want to kiss Lance because he wanted to kiss her instead. How really, she should be Belle instead.

  


Clapping his hand over his mouth to stifle a sob Lance bolted. He didn't need to hear any more.

  


Allura didn't answer at first staring intently at Shiro instead waiting for him to give a reason as to why he couldn't kiss Lance.

“It's just...” he sighed fidgeting awkwardly the suit suddenly feeling too tight on him.

  


“I want to kiss him I really do. Every time we try that scene…..I just want to pull him close and kiss him and just forget about the play and everything.”

  


Allura quirked an eyebrow at that, clearly unimpressed, but she remained quiet waiting for Shiro to continue.

  


“But every time we try, I'm afraid he'll figure out how I feel about him if I kiss him. That I'll never stop wanting to kiss him if I get one taste, and I'm sure he doesn't want that. We're friends it would just make things uncomfortable,” Shiro moaned.

  


Biting her lip Allura gave a smart nod to show she was listening, the temptation to tell Shiro the truth about Lance's feelings almost unbearable.

  


“And I really don't want our first kiss to be an act on the stage in front of loads of people. I don't want it to be fake, even if it is my only change to kiss him.”

  


“You are such a sap!” Allura groaned her voice tight with frustration she rolled her eyes and stepped towards Shiro.

  


“Very well. I'll cut the kiss scene, we'll work something out so something obscures you from the audience when you kiss or something,” she agreed sounding pained. It really wasn't something she wanted to do, but she would find a way to make it work.

  


“But only on one condition,” she added.

  


“What condition?” Shiro asked slowly.

  


“After the play is over, you will tell Lance how you feel.” Her tone left no room for negotiation.

  


“What, no. I can't do that, it'll ruin everything between us,” Shiro hissed going pale.

  


“Shiro, I know you're scared but do you really believe Lance will reject you completely and never want to talk to you again just because you have a little crush on him?” She asked with a frown.

  


Shiro hunched in on himself, avoiding her gaze.

  


“I...no...but...” he floundered pausing to take a deep breath before he spoke again.

  


“No, he wouldn't do that, but it will make things awkward between us and-” Allura lifted her hand to cut him off.

  


“Things may be awkward for a while but you'll figure things out and get back to normal. The possible rewards are definitely worth the risk here,” Allura said in a matter of fact manner as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Shiro found it hard to argue.

  


“But...”

  


“No buts Shiro. This is the only compromise I'm willing to make, take it or the kiss stays,” she threatened. It may not be a part of their plan but at this late stage she was willing to stoop to blackmail. She was sure the others would understand.

  


Shiro started at her, his expression twisting painfully. He didn't want to agree, but there was no other option. He sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat.

  


“Fine,” he sighed knowing Allura would keep him to his word. He felt like he'd just made a deal with the devil.

  


She smiled widely and patted him once smartly on the shoulder.

  


“You are making the correct decision,” she said proudly.

  


 

* * *

 

 

  


Lance was late for practise that day his eyes tinged with a red that only Hunk seemed to notice. Allura announce that the kiss was to be cut and he hardly flinched, or even responded at all. He simply nodded then asked what they were going to practise today in a monotone.

  


For the rest of rehearsals Lance was completely off his game, daze and distracted as if he were in another world. And he could hardly look at Shiro.

  


Shiro too seemed to be elsewhere so that in the end they had to focus on scenes that didn't contain either of them. It ended up being a very short session.

  


“Hey buddy... you ok?” Hunk approached Lance at the end of it, leaving Shiro to the others.

  


“Of course, why wouldn't I be?” Lance beamed at him and if Hunk hadn't known Lance for so long he might have been fooled.

  


“Come on Lance don't insult me like that,” Hunk narrowed his eyes at his friend.

  


Lance smile softened as he looked away from Hunk, his expression telling Hunk that he was upset about something, that he was hiding something, something he really didn't want to talk about.

  


“It's nothing important really,” Lance said softly. Which Hunk knew meant it was something very important to Lance, but that he felt would just cause his friends trouble, so he downplayed it.

  


“I'm just still freaking out about the play I guess, and Allura cutting the scene like that make me think I've been doing a bad job. Well I have been messing up that scene every single time so I can't really blame her,” Lance laughed acting as if he didn't care, but his eyes told a different story.

  


It didn't sound right, but it sounded close enough to the truth for Hunk to buy it, at least enough to not push any further. He knew Lance was still hiding something.

  


“You aren't the only one messing up that scene bro, Shiro's having a tough time with it too-”

  


“No. It's my fault,” Lance snapped looking at Hunk with a cold stare that lasted for only a moment but froze the other boy.

  


“It's me Hunk, it's not Shiro's fault,” Lance added his tone softer, the cold look gone so quickly Hunk could almost fool himself into thinking he'd imagined it.

  


So that was it. Although he had no idea why Lance would suddenly be thinking like that, that their failure with the kiss was all his fault, that was clearly at the core of Lance's sudden change in mood.

  


“Do you wanna go get some of those garlic knots from that pizza place you like?” Hunk offered. He may be a nosy busybody most of the time, but Hunk knew when to pick his battles, especially when it came to Lance.

  


“Sure. Now that I don't have to worry about that kiss I can eat all the smelly food I want,” Lance laughed and for a moment his smile almost looked real.

  


 

* * *

 

 

  


Before Allura announced that the kiss scene would be cut Shiro and Lance had been getting together frequently to run through scenes and go over their lines. It made sense considering the majority of their scenes were together and it happened fairly naturally, though the fact they enjoyed each other's company helped increase the meeting perhaps a little more than would be normal.

  


After the announcement however Shiro found their time together dwindling. It wasn't noticeable at first. One time Lance cancelled him last minute claiming he suddenly had to look after his cousins, full of apologies and promises to rearrange at a different time. Another time, when Shiro tried to plan something Lance brushed him off saying he already had plans to get together with Keith to rehearse some of their scenes, which was fair, Shiro had been monopolising Lance's time lately.

  


Shiro saw nothing odd in it at first, but he soon grew to notice Lance's absence like an open wound that ached painfully and refused to heal. They still met up occasionally outside of normal rehearsal but now it was only once, maybe twice a week if he was lucky, and usually seemed to be through some divine intervention from their friends.

  


He didn't want to believe Lance was avoiding him but now, even during regular practise, there was a distance between them. An invisible wall that made it impossible for Shiro to reach out to Lance. He still acted his part as Belle perfectly and to the untrained eye his performance would look good. But the ease with which they'd been able to act together, the chemistry that had fizzed between them had been bottle up and locked way.

  


What had he done wrong? Shiro couldn't think of anything but that Lance had already discovered his feelings and was trying to subtly tell him to back off.

  


Had Allura told him? No Allura wouldn't do that. He'd made a deal with her and he knew she would honour it. Maybe Keith or Matt? But they were his friends and knew about his crush even before Shiro had figured it. If they hadn't told Lance then then why would they tell him now? No it couldn't be them.

  


So maybe Lance had just figured it out on his own, perhaps Shiro had slipped up and not hidden it as well as he'd thought. That was most likely it. He should probably talk to Lance about it, let Lance know that he understood and would back off, for the sake of the play if nothing else.

  


But if he talked to Lance about it then that would confirm his suspicions. It would make the fact that Lance didn't love him back a reality. That was even worse than Lance giving him the cold shoulder.

  


“Shiro? What are you looking at?” Keith appeared suddenly making Shiro almost drop the phone he'd been staring at so intently.

  


“Nothing,” he answered quickly attempting to stuff the phone back into his pocket. But Keith was faster. He swooped in snatching the phone out of Shiro's hand before the screen could go off and hide whatever it was Shiro had been looking at.

  


“Shiro….you took a photo?” He snickered trying very hard not to laugh. He was failing miserably.

  


“Give me that,” Shiro made a swipe for the phone but Keith twisted out of his reach.

  


“Aw don't be like that, it's sweet. Kinda stalkery, but sweet,” Keith said as he flopped down next to Shiro the photo lighting up the screen still. It was the photo of Lance sleeping on Shiro's chest, a photo he treasured more than his acceptance letter to the college of his dream.

  


“You know when he's sleeping like this, and not running his mouth, he is kinda cute,” Keith admitted thoughtfully, studying the photo with a critical eye.

  


“I think I get why you like him now.”

  


“Hey! Don't make fun of him,” Shiro huffed indignantly, punching Keith in the arm for good measure which only made the other boys smirk grow.

  


“Lance is a good guy,” Keith conceded rubbing his arm where Shiro had punched him.

  


“Yeah… he is….” Shiro trailed off dropping his head.

  


“Shiro? What's wrong?”

  


Shiro shook his head refusing to speak for a moment but Keith was patient.

  


“I think he hates me,” he answered finally.

  


“Hates you? What gives you that idea?” Keith asked incredulously.

  


“Don't tell me you haven't noticed.” Shiro said flatly.

  


“The two of you have been kinda weird around each other, but you're always kinda weird around each other,” Keith shrugged.

  


“He probably figured out my feelings and is trying to let me down without rejecting me to my face.” Even voicing his thoughts out loud hurt. He flinched as he spoke.

  


“That doesn't mean Lance hates you,” Keith said slowly as if he was explaining something to a child.

  


“Well he doesn't want to be around me,” Shiro snapped almost angrily, but a moment later he seemed to deflate.

  


“I probably make him uncomfortable.”

  


Keith bit back a noise of frustration. He wanted to tell Shiro, more than anything right then. The dance the pair of them were doing around each other was getting ridiculous. And of course he had noticed Lance's odd behaviour, they all had, but Keith knew Lance well enough to know that when the other boy got like that it was usually had more to do with Lance punishing himself. There was no way Lance hated Shiro.

  


“You know how he gets sometimes. He's probably getting all anxious and wound up about the play and beating himself up about it.” Keith mused.

  


“Just….try talking to him. Let him know you're there for him and he'll open up to you about what's bugging him,” he added giving Shiro and encouraging jab with his elbow.

  


“I suppose you could be right,” Shiro conceded reluctantly. He knew Lance could be far too hard on himself, and tended to withdraw when things got too much, but Shiro had been watching him for long enough to know it was more than that. And this time Lance seemed clammed up tight about it.

  


“Thanks for the advice Keith. I'll try talking to him.” He turned to his friend with a smile, hoping that that would be enough to satisfy Keith and make him believed that he was ok now.

  


“Don't mention it,” Keith beamed, evidently please his advice had work. Shiro felt his gut twist unpleasantly.

  


 

* * *

 

  


“Lance, is everything ok?” A few days before opening night, Shiro finally plucked up the courage to approach Lance. Thing's were still off between them, though they'd managed to find enough focus to get through rehearsals without a hitch. Without the shadow of the kiss hanging over them things were easier.

  


Allura deemed them 'ready as they would ever be,' but still insisted on regular practice even in the run up to their first, official performance. They were at the end of just such a rehearsal now. The moment he'd seen Shiro approach Lance, Keith had ushered everyone away giving the two a moment alone.

  


“Sure? Why wouldn't it be?” Lance blinked up at Shiro questioningly.

  


For a moment he fell for it. Maybe he really had imagined it all and Lance was just doing his usual amount of brooding due to performance jitters.

  


“Oh no reason, just you seem a little off lately,” Shiro said, uncertain.

  


Lance forced a smile, feeling his gut twist guiltily. So Shiro had noticed, and he was worried. Or course he was. There was no reason for Lance to distance himself from Shiro just because Shiro didn't want to kiss him, he couldn't blame Shiro for that. No matter what, Shiro was still his friend, and distancing himself from the other boy was hurting more than the knowledge that Shiro didn't return his feelings. He only realised this now that the boy in question was directly in front of him.

  


“Sorry Shiro, I didn't mean to make you worry,” Lance smiled softly, a wan but real smile. Once that Shiro realised he hadn't seen in awhile. He looked tired, troubled still but his smile right then was real.

  


“I'm just…a little strung out I guess. The dress is giving me more trouble than I was expecting, and you know how Allura drives us harder the closer we get to opening night. I'm just tired.”

  


Shiro should have felt a flood of relief then but the timbre of Lance's voice told a different story. There was something he wasn't telling Shiro.

  


“The dress huh? I'm sure it looks wonderful. I can't wait to see it.” Shiro said encouragingly moving closer.

  


“You better look amazed when you see it, even if it's ugly,” Lance chuckled drawing a laugh from Shiro too. It was strained and a little forced, nothing like the way they had been before Lance had overheard those fateful words, but it was an improvement.

  


“You know if anything is bothering you you can talk to me,” Shiro offered taking Keith's advice, letting Lance know he was willing to listen.

  


“I know, Shiro. Thank you.” Lance was smiling again, small and soft but it was a smile regardless.

  


They fell silent, Shiro afraid to say anything more and hoping that maybe Lance would actually tell him what was wrong if he gave him a moment.

  


“Do you want to get together to run through our lines one more time before opening night?” Lance was asking, the words bypassing his mind and tumbling straight out. He felt a momentary surge of alarm as he realised what he'd just said but forced it down. Spending some time alone with Shiro, to run over lines, would be nice. He'd missed so many opportunities recently and now was probably his last chance.

  


Shiro jumped at the words, started for a moment before he broke out in a big smile.

  


“I'd like that. How does this Sunday work?”

  


“Perfect!” Lance accepted. Picking his back up he tossed it over his shoulder and looked around noticing for the first time that everyone else had already left.

  


“Where are the others?”

  


“They must have gone ahead,” Shiro mused looking around as well. He hadn't noticed them leaving but he had a sneaking suspicion it was either Keith or Allura's doing.

  


“We can meet them at the diner. Do you need a ride?” Shiro offered turning back to Lance.

  


“Sure, Hunk was supposed to give me a ride but he's obviously abandoned me!” Lance huffed, stomping his feet in irritation as he followed Shiro out to the parking lot.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone that followed this little story and left such kinda comments <3 you are my inspiration. I hope you all enjoy the ending, and hope it was worth the pain. 
> 
> Although this is the final chapter I plan to write a little epilogue later to wrap this up, but as i wont be able to write it for a little while this will be posted as a separate fic. Hopefully though it wont take me too long to get around to it....

 

 

  
  


It was the evening of their first performance and so far everything was going well. There were no accidents, no forgotten lines. They whole cast sailed through a thoroughly enthusiastic rendition of Belle. Coran really got into his part as Maurice gaining much laughter from the audience truly drawing them in.

 

Everyone moved together with practised ease, the crew behind the scene shifting the sets with impeccable timing, they hadn't overrun by a single second.

 

The audience gasped at the dark castle and the first appearance of the Beast. Gasped again when Belle went to rescue her father and offered to stay in his place. They cheered for the Beast when he protected Belle from the wolves and watch with silent tenderness as Belle tended to his wounds.

 

At 'Something There' the entire audience held their breath as they watched the developing relationship between the two completely buying into the act before them. The onstage chemistry between Lance and Shiro was alive again, flickering with something else, something that almost seemed real.

 

The audience was enthralled.

 

As the final notes of 'Something There' faded out and Lance and Shiro walked off the stage arm in arm, Allura and Matt's voices following them as they wrapped up the scene.

 

The moment Lance stepped into the wings, out of sight of the audience his grip on Shiro's arm tightened, his posture stiff as he marched robotically towards their dressing rooms.

 

“ Lance?”

 

His hand twitched against Shiro's arm, gripping tighter for a moment before hurriedly letting go looking up at Shiro with wide, startled eyes.

 

“ Sorry. Nerves,” he gasped with a hollow laugh.

 

“ It'll be fine. I can’t wait to see the dress,” Shiro smiled encouragingly giving Lance a little nudge with his shoulder. The scene was coming up soon and everyone was eager to see the dress that Lance had been keeping a closely guarded secret. 

 

“ Yeah, the dress,” Lance groaned softly looking to Shiro with an expression of utter misery.

 

“ However bad it looks you have to promise not to laugh ok?” He hissed urgently coming to a stop outside his own dressing room. The first bars of 'Human Again' reaching them, signalling that they only had till then end of the song for a quick costume change.

 

“ I won't laugh,” Shiro promised earnestly. He set his hand on Lance's shoulder, letting the touch linger there for a moment before pulling away. Without another word he turned sharply and hurried the few steps to his own dressing room, which was right next door.

 

The moment the door to Shiro’s dressing room clicked shut Lance let out a heavy sigh, his whole body crumpling without Shiro to lean on for support. He was exhausted, not only from the play itself, but from the strain acting alongside Shiro put on him, the effort it took to make sure his feels remained just an act. 

 

Things still felt weird. There were times Lance just wanted to run an hide as the echoes of those words he overheard crept up on him, but then he would catch Shir’s eye, or he would feel the other boy’s hand brush against him and Lance wanted to give into the magic of the story the were acting out and tell Shiro how he really felt….

 

“Now is really not the time,” Lance berated himself in a low hiss, “You have a show to do!” 

 

He threw the door to his own dressing room open practically falling through the door before Shay caught him. 

 

“ Lance finally. Hurry up!” She grabbed Lance’s arm and yanked him into the middle of the room before the door closed behind him. Shay hurried him out of his costume, practically undressing him herself in her impatience.  She then busied herself with carefully hanging up the costume while Lance got dressed in the yellow dress. 

 

“Oh Lance!” Shay breathed as she turned away from hanging up the blue dress, catching sight of the yellow dress for the first time. Lance was only half ready, still adjusting the layers of the skirts and tightening the bodice around his waist but Shay could already see how stunning it was. 

 

“The dress looks wonderful,” she said giggling at the way Lance blushed and turned away from her like a shy maiden. 

 

“It’s a mess, don’t look too closely,” he grumbled through there was a hint of pride to his words. 

 

The final notes of Human Again faded and Lance heard Shiro's heavy footsteps rush pass his dressing room, back to the stage signalling that Lance only had a few moments left to get ready.

 

The next scene would be between the Beast and his friends as they helped him prepare for his ‘date’ with Belle, affording Lance a few extra minutes to get ready before their big entrance, Belle in the classic yellow dress, and the Beast all cleaned up and dressed smartly. It was a big moment. 

 

Shay said nothing more for a moment as she gently touched a finger to Lance’s chin, turning his head towards her so she could touch up his makeup, adding a touch of gold eyeshadow and a fresh coat of gloss to his lips. 

 

Lance continued to fidget with his costume as she worked knowing that time was quickly running out. 

 

“Perfect!” Shay proclaimed a moment later. There was no time to check the mirror, he would just have to trust her. With a curt, nervous nod of thanks Lance gathered up the heavy skirts of his dress and marched to the door. 

 

“You’ll knock him dead,” Shay called after him biting back a laugh as she saw the way Lance’s shoulders hunched and tensed. She didn’t need to see his face to know the blush had returned. Lance gave no reply, nor did he pause choosing instead to retreat so he could make it into position in time. 

 

Shay watched him leave, her expression softening. Shay watched him go letting out a long, tired sigh. Allura had told them all about the deal she’d made with Shiro, so that everyone could make sure he held up his end of the bargain by the end of the performance, and as the play drew closer to its climax they were all anxious for a good resolution. 

 

“ Good luck,” She called softly, even though neither of them were there to hear her.

 

The set for the dance scene was a simple, yet impressive set up. The focal point was the grand staircase of the Beast’s castle that the pair would descend down for their dance. It was a wooden structure of fifteen steps stretching down from an elevated platform. The steps were narrower at the top, widening at the bottom in a grand sweep that lead to the centre of the stage. They were complete with decorative, twisting banisters in keeping with the style of the film.

 

The banisters extended across the elevate platform, adding to the effect of there being a second floor, and providing some security so neither of them stumbled off the edge of the platform. Lance felt he was going to need it. The platform reached across the length of the stage, it's ends tucked into the wings out of sight. Shiro would approach from one end of the platform, and Lance the other.

 

They would both walk across the platform, meet at the top of the staircase and pause. Shiro would offer him his hand and they would descend the steps together then begin to dance. Simple. Nothing could possibly go wrong...right? 

 

Lance hurried up the smaller, narrow wooden set of stairs built into the side of the structure to his mark at the top left of the platform. His heart pounded loudly, matching the beat of his shoes against the steps. It was all so loud, his heart, his footsteps, the rustling of his dress as he moved. He was sure the whole audience could hear it. He was ruining the scene already and it hadn't even started.

 

“ Lance! The dress looks wonderful!” Allura gasped as he reached the top where she waited. She grabbed his hand, helping him up the final couple of steps and into position. When he stood still she gave him a quick once over, her eyes flicking up and down approvingly.

 

“ So you don't regret giving me free reign with this?” Lance asked.

 

“ Not one bit.” She swooped in to give him a quick, crushing hug.

 

“ Now get ready. It's time,” she said as she stepped back, away from him. She smiled and turned taking a few steps out across the platform to where the audience would be able to see her.

 

Shiro was already in position at the other end, tugging nervously as his suit Pidge and Hunk giving him words of encouragement as Lumiere and Cogsworth as they waited for Belle.

 

“ Master, the lady is ready,” Allura delivered her line with a bow signalling Lance’s cue to enter.

 

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he stepped forward, his head bowed. When the spotlight fell on him he slowly lifted his head with a shy, kind smile directed at the Beast. He listed his head higher, stepping forward with confidence, the gold and yellows of the dress shimmering under the lights, soft music playing in his wake. 

 

He'd designed much like the one in the original film though with more intricate details that were mostly in the gold thread that glimmered under the light. The skirts were held up with several petticoats that he'd lost count off, while a pannier might have been more historically accurate he'd deciding against it for easy of dancing.  To make up for that he'd incorporated a few more mid-18 th century style inspirations with lace, and lots of layers and drapes in the skirt. The bodice he'd kept off the shoulder, fitting tightly to his form, nipping in at the waist and padded at the chest.

 

The moment Shiro saw Lance he forgot where he was, and what he was doing. He completely missed his cue to step forward. Pidge jabbed him in the side with her elbow, finally bringing him back. He stumbled forward, a few steps behind Lance, but no one in the audience seemed to notice the mistake. They only saw the Beast, at an utter loss when he saw Belle. 

 

Lance smiled, biting his red lips that drew all of Shiro’s attention his his mouth for a moment before the golden glimmer of the fabric adorning Lance’s body brought his attention back to the whole picture. 

 

Lance almost let a laugh slip as he saw the trouble Shiro was in, he’d never seen the other boy at such a complete loss for words before. His hard work had clearly paid off, he’d managed to create something that left Shiro completely speechless. Now, no matter what happened in the future, Lance was sure Shiro wouldn’t be able to forget him. Even if the only thing Shiro remembered him as was the boy in the yellow dress, then that was better than nothing. 

 

_ ‘Wow’  _ Shiro mouthed as he met Lance at the top of the stairs. He still felt incredibly slow, thrown for a complete loop his mind was struggling to keep up or remember what he was supposed to do next. THe dress was beautiful, the craftsmanship alone stunned him. But more than that he was enamoured by how beautiful Lance looked, the yellows and golds just the right shade to compliment his skin making it glow with a bronzed glow. His blue eyes shone like sapphire pools, framed by dark lashes and a soft touch of glittering eyeshadow. And his lips, so red and tempting like soft, plump rose petals. Shiro wanted, more than anything, to touch them. 

 

A quirk of those red lips, a tiny hint of laugh slipping passed them snapped Shiro back. He couldn’t go ruining Lance’s big moment because he was tripping over his own tongue. 

 

With a sharp cough Shiro set his shoulders in a straight line, stood up a little straighter before bending forward in a smart bow as he offered his hand to Lance. Lance’s gloved hand rested on his, slender fingers curling around Shiro’s, the touch almost teasing. 

 

The satin glove was so soft, fluid making Shiro feel Lance’s hand might slip from his grip at any moment if he didn’t hold it tight enough. So Shiro tightened his grip on Lance’s hand while drawing Lance towards him, the flutter of the heavy skirts bumped playfully against Shiro’s calves.

 

They descended the stairs together, the soft romantic music following them.  The lights dimmed, a spotlight focusing on the pair putting everything else in shadow as the reached the bottom of the staircase and stepped onto the stage.  

 

Allura began to sing, Matt, Pidge and Hunk stood around her eagerly watching the couple.

 

Lance and Shiro glided to the centre of the stage, turning to face each other. They paused for a moment, the Beast lifting his hand, then hesitating to touch Belle, but Belle caught his hand, stepped in close and set his hand on her waist. 

 

Shiro swallowed thickly and hopped Lance wouldn't be able to feel the way his hand trembling through the thick 'Beast' gloves he wore. Now they were in position they could dance. Shiro drew Lance towards him in the first step. THey moved across the stage effortlessly, one, two three, turn. 

 

“ ....amazing,” Shiro mouthed softly when his back was to the audience. A step and a twisted later they'd turned again and Lance had his back to the audience as they continued to dance.

 

“ Is that me or just the dress?” He mouthed back cheekily though he kept his expression serene and soft, his gaze meeting Shiro’s, unflinching. Step, step, turn and Shiro’s back was to the audience again. 

 

“ Both,” Shiro answered lowly, turning Lance in an underarm spin that had the skirts flaring out just enough to give a glimpse of the snow white petticoats underneath. The dress glimmered and Lance shone. He was like a star. 

 

Lance was glad for the spin, his whole world felt like it was spinning at that. Both. So Shiro though the dress looked good….and that he looked good. 

 

After the spin, Shiro pulled Lance in close, closer than he had during practice, and they continued to sway. 

 

It felt like a dream. Their steps so light it felt as if they were floating. Lance felt himself relax in Shiro’s arms, drawn in as if he were meant to be there all along. His head fell onto the Beast’s broad chest, as close as he could be while still keeping a proper stance as they continued to dance. 

 

“ Thank you,” Lance muttered, his voice so low Shiro almost didn't catch it. He squeezed Lance in reply, holding him a little tighter, pulling him in just a little closer so that for just a single step he was lifting Lance up.

 

Shiro didn’t want to let go but he had to, the next step called for it. Setting Lance down again in one smooth movement they stepped apart in unison, a simple spin apart and then Lance was slowly turning into him again. 

 

Shiro’s arm caught around Lance’s waist when he was close enough, and Lance’s arm moved around Shiro’s neck in reply. With the momentum of the spin Shiro slowly swung Lance down into the dip, the move drawn out for maybe a fraction of a second longer than it should have been though neither of them could tell for sure. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. They held it there for several long seconds gazing softly into each others eyes with no fear or hesitation. It felt like an eternity and neither of them wanted it to end. 

 

But then Shiro’s arms moved, drawing Lance close again as he lifted him up, spinning him again, and then returning to the standard position for a few more gentle steps. 

 

The music came to an end, fading out as they stepped apart, moving to stand side by side still holding hands as they made their way across the stage to the balcony scene. Both their hearts were racing, beating in unison. If they had just held each other close one more time, they might have noticed. 

 

But there was no time for that, they still had a show to perform. 

 

The scene passed quickly, the Beast set Belle free and she hurried home to save her father only to be imprisoned by the anxious townspeople Gaston had whipped up into a frenzy. The Mob Song was performed to many boos and jeers from the audience and the chaotic defence of the castle was now in full swing. 

 

Gaston had snuck off stage to hunt through the castle for the Beast leaving only the townspeople and the castle’s inhabitants to finish the scene. 

 

Shiro, with Shay’s help, occupied one of the dressing rooms to prepare for the climatic fight between him and Gaston. Lance, Coran, and Matt huddled together in another area backstage awaiting their cue, and their escape from the basement. Keith, after slipping off stage during siege on the castle, now occupied one of the other dressing rooms preparing for his next scene with Allura’s help. 

 

It would be the first time they used wire-flying during a production to simulate a fall. Lifting someone up into the air was one thing, back having them fall from a set was something else entirely and called for more careful security measures. Although Hunk and Pidge had worked together to create the most secure wiring system imaginable, and she trusted them completely, Allura was anxious and had insisted on being the one to secure Keith into his harness and ensure all safety checks were done. 

“ Now are you sure it's not too tight? And not too loose? Remember...”

 

“ It's fine Allura stop worrying,” Keith caught her fussing hands in his, holding them tight. Her hands were trembling so he squeezed them tighter, pulling her close.  

 

“ Hey Allura come on. It's going to be ok,” he said his voice low and soft in a tone he hardly ever used. Allura refused to look at him.

 

“ Allura, Shiro's getting hoisted up by one of these thirty feet off the stage too you know,” he tried for a light hearted chuckle instead. Allura scowled and squeezed his hands tighter in retaliation.

 

“ It's not that high and Shiro is only being lifted a few feet off the platform and then set down in the same place! You are falling off that platform, down to the stage and through the trapdoor…. providing Pidge's calculations are accurate.” She tensed. If anything was even a millimeter off then Keith would hit the stage instead. 

 

“ Pidge's calculations are perfect Allura, you know that. And you know what she'll do if she ever heard you doubt her,” Keith smirked. Allura shuddered her posture remaining stiff for a moment before she let out a sigh and collapsed against him, her head on his shoulder.

 

“ I know. But Pidge and Hunk have fixed up this whole thing so you fall 'faster' and 'more naturally',” she said with a roll of her eyes, “and I know we've done it plenty of time in rehearsals but I...”

 

“ Hey,” he called to her, pulling one of his hands free to hook his fingers under her chin lifting her head towards him.

 

“ Look at me. It will be ok,” Keith said firmly bowing his head to meet hers, pressing their foreheads together. Allura closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, the warmth of his skin against hers easing the creases from her brow. 

 

“ Ok.” She didn't sound convinced

 

From their current position it was easy for Keith to tilt his head, pressing their lips together in a soft, reassuring kiss that only lingered for a moment.

 

A moment too long.

 

“ What are you doing!” Lance screeched as he stood in the doorway his mouth hanging open.

 

“ Crap,” Keith cursed. Allura groaned but didn't step away from Keith, her hold on his hand still firm.

 

“ Lance-” she began but was cut off as Lance pointed an accusing finger at them.

 

“ How could you do this to Shiro? Keith, you're his best friend,” Lance hissed his voice simmering with anger. He looked ready to punch Keith.

 

“ Shiro? What does Shiro have to do with this?” Keith blinked. Even Allura looked perplexed unable to reply right away.

 

“ Shiro likes Allura! I heard you, both of you. I heard Shiro confessing to you. Keith, did you know?!” Lance turned to Keith, he didn't want to believe that Keith would betray Shiro like this on purpose, but he didn't want to believe that Allura was two timing them either. This just wasn't right.

 

The pair looked at each other, equally as lost. Neither had a clue what Lance was talking about. Shaking his head Keith pulled his hand away, Allura letting go and they stepped apart to face Lance.

 

“ Lance. What exactly was it that you heard?” Allura asked calmly raiding her memories for any conversation that she'd had with Shiro the might be misconstrued. She came up with nothing.

 

“ A few weeks ago, just before you announced you were cutting the kiss scene. I-” Lance paused choking on the words. He didn't want to say them. He looked away his eyes dark.

 

“ I heard Shiro say that he couldn't kiss me. And then...” he ground out between gritted teeth, pain heavy in his words. His fists clenched tightly at his sides, trembling slightly not from the desire to hit someone, but from the effort it took to stop himself from crying.

 

_ Oh.  _ A light bulb went off in Allura’s mind, her expression softening in understanding.  Well the explained Lance's change in behaviour since the kiss had been officially cut, though she was still none the wiser as to why Lance would think that meant Shiro liked her.

 

Keith still looked completely lost though she ignored the questioning sidelong glance he shot her. 

 

“ And then?” she encourage Lance softly. 

 

“ Well I ...I didn't actually hear anything after that, but Shiro was talking in this low, soft voice and he sounded so…..so…..”

 

“ In love.” Allura finished for him with a small laugh.

 

“ ...yeah,” Lance let out in a strained gasp, his hands unclenching, shoulders slumping.

 

“ Lance, Shiro was talking about you.”

 

“ What? That's not possible, he just said he didn't want to kiss me.” Lance's head snapped up, looking at Allura incredulously.

 

Even Keith eye’s widened in surprised his gaze flashing to her again. Allura had told him, as well as everyone else, about her conversation with Shiro, though she hadn’t given any details only telling them about the deal she’d made with him. But of course Lance had overheard the absolute worst thing he could overhear from that conversation, and then come to the most ridiculous conclusion.

 

He chewed on his lip to keep from worrying, knowing Allura was more suited to handle such a delicate situation. 

 

“ I believe his exact words were that he couldn't kiss you, not that he didn't want to,” Allura clarified a twinkle in her eye.

 

“ Shiro was talking about you,” she repeated firmly, “Shiro likes you.”

 

“ No way.” Lance shook his head at Allura's words, stepping back. He looked scared, afraid to believe her. Keith knew it would take more than Allura’s word to get through LAnce’s thick head, he’d been completely blind to Shiro’s obvious pining all this time after all. 

 

“ This is getting us nowhere, I’ll be back in a moment,” Keith sighed. He ducked out of the room and rushed to Shiro’s dressing room, invading without knocking he asked Shiro if he could borrow his phone. Shiro, of course, handed it over without asking any questions and Keith returned to the other dressing room with his prize. 

 

“ Here,” he shoved the phone into Lance's chest once he was back in the room, letting go once Lance's hands came up to grab it.

 

“Why are you giving me this?” Lance asked, looking down at the phone not recognizing it as Shiro’s at first.

 

“It’s Shiro’s phone. Just look at the lock screen, and hurry up we still have a show to do and your cue is coming up.”

 

“Shiro’s phone? I can’t look through Shiro’s phone!” Lance yelped almost dropping the phone in his surprise. 

 

“ All I'm saying is look at is lock screen not to snoop through his phone. I don't even know his passcode.” Keith said smartly before marching out of the room. He had his own cue to meet and he wasn’t going to miss it due to Lance’s idiocy.  

 

“ I can't-” Lance tried again but Keith was already gone. He turned to Allura, hoping she would say something to talk him out of it. Instead she hurried over to him pressing up against his side so she could see the screen as well.

 

“ Well... go on then,” she nudged him impatiently.

 

“ Allura!”

 

“ Like Keith said it's just his lock screen. I want to see!” Seeing as Lance wasn't about to make a move anytime soon she pressed the home button on the phone letting the picture light up the screen.

 

“ Oh,” she said softly. Lance sucked in a breath.

 

“ That's me,” he said finally his voice strangled.

 

“ That is you. Keith didn't tell me about this!” Allura pouted grabbing Lance's wrist she angled the phone towards her to get a better look.

 

“ But….why would Shiro have this?” It was the picture of Lance, fast asleep against Shiro. It had obviously been taken the time he’d fallen asleep on Shiro's sofa during the movie though he had no recollection of actually falling asleep on Shiro. Shiro hadn't mentioned anything about it.

 

“ Why else would someone have a cute photo of someone sleeping on their phone?” Allura asked smugly Lance's dark blush was a good enough answer.

 

“ Do you believe me now Lance? The reason I cut the kiss, and the reason you were both having so much trouble with it is because you're feelings are mutual but neither of you realise it.” Allura rolled her eyes. 

 

“ Shiro wants to kiss you, but he wants your first kiss to be real.” She whispered softly giving Lance's arm a gentle squeeze. He still hadn't moved.

 

“ Shiro...likes me….” Lance finally spoke.

 

“ Now you're getting it,” Allura patted Lance's arm plucking the phone out of his hands before stepping away.

 

“ Now come on hurry. We can’t keep the audience waiting and I believe you may have already missed your cue. If we leave Coran to improvise much longer then I'm afraid he may change the ending of this play completely,” she laughed giving Lance a gentle shove.

 

“ Go.” Her tone was firmer now. Lance nodded and hurried back to the stage.

 

The following scene played out rather awkwardly, but even with his head swimming Lance, with a lot of help from Coran and Matt, somehow managed to get them back on track. Chip freed Belle and Maurice, and Belle was then able to race to the castle as Gaston hunted down the Best.

 

A quick scene change and they were outside the castle the Beast and Gaston's fight taking them to a balcony, wires already attached to the harnesses the fight choreographed so they wouldn't get tangled.

 

The balcony was another elevated platform built to look like the outside of the castle with stone walls and a staircase on the side Lance had to run up to reach them. The whole set covered most of the stage, with the balcony to the right jutting out towards the centre. A crumbling balustrade surrounded half of the platform, with a large gap along the edge facing the audience so they would be able to see what was happening. The platform was over ten feet high, nothing too dramatic but a dizzying height to Lance whose thoughts were still racing, not at all focused on the play.

 

They'd reached the scene without him even processing it. He moved on autopilot now hours of practices having ingrained all his lines and actions into him so he didn't even have to think as he ran across the stage desperately searching for the Beast.

 

The fight on the balcony continued as he reached the staircase built into the side of the set. He began to climb. When his foot landed on the first step the The Beast managed to grab Gaston, pushing him towards the edge of the balcony and through a gap in the balustrade threatening to throw him off. Frightened for his life, his bravado gone in an instant Gaston clung to the Beast wrist and begged for his life just as Belle reached the top of the steps and moved towards them.

 

“ Get out.” The Beast snarled tossing Gaston down to the side, sparring him, just as Belle stumbled onto the balcony with them.

 

“ Beast!” Lance called voice heavy with urgency and a sense of relief, happy to see the Beast alive. Happy to see Shiro. He'd almost called Shiro's name, he could still feel it heavy on his tongue, but he managed to catch himself just in time.

 

The Beast turned to him and even with the mask covering his face Lance only saw Shiro. He sucked in a breath, resisting  the temptation to run into Shiro's arms. That wasn't in the script.

 

“ Belle, you came back.” Shiro said his tone soft with gentle adoration. It reminded Lance of the tone Shiro had used when he was speaking to Allura, the conversation he’d overheard but hadn’t listened to properly. It was the same tender, loving tone. 

 

Could everything Allura told him really be true? 

 

They shared a tender gaze as they moved towards each other, Lance completely focused on Shiro’s eyes looking passed the mask, the makeup, the costume, to the raw emotion that shone in them. The adoring gaze, the way the stormy grey lit up in a shimmering silver all focused on him. On Lance.

 

From here the audience wouldn't be able to see Shiro's eyes clearly, there was no reason for his eyes to light up like that. It was too real an expression to fake. Why hadn't Lance seen it before?

 

Lance's breath caught in his throat but he smiled, his expression loving and warm as the Beast reached out to him and gentle curled a paw against his cheek. As much as Lance wanted to speak now, to tell Shiro how he felt, here Belle had no lines, her actions speaking for her.

 

Lance tilted his head into Shiro's touch, nuzzling his cheek against the others glove covered hand. It was padded and fluffy but having Shiro's hands against him for the dance so many times Lance could almost imagine what the real thing felt like. He closed his eyes, lifting his hand to press over Shiro's holding the other’s touch against his cheek.

 

A tilt of his head and Lance opened his eyes just a fraction, looking up at Shiro through long dark lashes letting his emotions show on his face without any restraint, hiding nothing. 

 

There was a faint flicker in Shiro's eyes, his hand twitching against Lance's cheek sensing something different in Lance's performance, something that wasn't there before.

 

The moment they shared was short lived as Gaston saw them, snarling in anger and jealousy. He slowly rose to his feet unseen by the other two, who were too focused on each other. He moved swiftly, sneaking up behind the beast to stab him in the side.

 

The Beast roared stumbling backwards, his arms thrown out wide. He caught Gaston in the stomach, sending the other flying backwards towards the edge of the balcony and a gap in the balustrade.

 

Keith fell, hoisted up by the wire that guided him through the open trap door in the stage disappearing (safely) from view. There were several gasps from the audience, watching reverently now at the wounded Beast stumbled in pain, dangerously close to the edge almost following Gaston. 

 

Reaching out Belle caught the Beast by his collar, pulling him away from the edge sending them falling to the floor in a heap just in the nick of time to more gasps and even a small scream from someone near the front. They were still for a moment, allowing the tension in the audience to build up. 

 

Belle was the first to recover.

 

“ Beast! Beast, are you ok?” Lance pushed himself up to his hands and knees, shuffling over to Shiro's prone form.

 

They were still very close to the edge but they'd rehearsed this scene plenty of times. They knew what to do, knew how much space to leave to be safe, knew to be careful.

 

There shouldn't be any real danger, and Lance wasn't intentionally making for the edge. He just had to move over to the Beast, confess his feelings, and collapse over the prone body. He wasn't sure what caused it, maybe he'd simply been too distracted by his thoughts, maybe it was the long skirts tangling around his legs, maybe it was the stage lights shining in his eyes. It could have been any of those factors but as Lance tried to stand to stumble over to the Beast, he tripped.

 

One moment he was trying to stand, the next he was falling to the side, it all happened so quickly he didn't even realise he was falling off the platform.

 

“ NO!” Shiro shouted desperately, his voice no longer the roar of the Beasts. He surged to his feet forgetting he was supposed to be injured, forgetting his role. The only thing important in that moment was Lance., and Lance was in danger. 

 

He caught Lance's hand just as the boy tumbled off the edge, but too late. Shiro had moved too quickly, too forcefully and he couldn’t catch himself, couldn’t stop the momentum of his desperate move from carrying them over the edge. 

 

Shiro reacted quickly, pulling Lance into him, curling both arms around him. His hand reached up to cup Lance's head, tucking it against his chest protectively. He felt a jolt through his harness that almost winded him, the wire going taught with a sharp twang. For a moment it appeared to hold them suspending them in mid air before giving way with a shrill scream, unable to hold their combined weight. The rig had only been calibrated to hold Shiro. 

 

They continued their fall towards the stage. 

 

Lance’s eyes widened, a scream catching in his throat. On instinct he clung to Shiro, and pressed into him.  

 

Twisting in mid air, curling his body around Lance, Shiro turned so he fell onto the stage on his back, Lance landing on top of him. The wire slowed their fall somewhat, but he still hit the stage with a hard, heavy thud that made his body bounce up once, landing once more they fell, motionless. 

 

Silence filled the auditorium so thick that time appeared to have come to a stop. It stretched on for what seemed like an eternity before Shiro moved, rolling onto his side, his back to the audience he pulled Lance with him, keeping the other boy safely tucked against him. 

 

He groaned softly, low enough so that only Lance could hear.

 

“ Are you ok?” He whispered, his grip tightening around the Lance boy. 

 

Lance finally remembered to breath.

 

“ Am I ok? Am I ok?! Are you ok? Why did you do that?” He hissed back trying to break out of Shiro's hold so he could get up and fetch help but Shiro held him fast. 

 

Judging by Lance's indignation he was ok. Good.

 

“ I'm fine. Told you I wouldn't let you fall.” Shiro chuckled dryly. Lance was struck dumb.

 

In the wings no one move, too shocked to do anything. When Shiro rolled over Keith was the first to recover, about to dart out to help when Allura grabbed his arm squeezing it tight.

 

“ Allura?” Keith reached for her hand to pry it away. When he saw her face he paused. She squeezed tighter.

 

“ Wait,” she hissed her voice shaking. Her whole body shook and she'd gone as pale as her hair but her eyes were fixed on the pair lying on the stage. Watching.

 

“ You can't just...do that. We have to get you help, come on,” Lance beat his fist against Shiro's chest trying to make him let go.

 

“ Lance listen.” Shiro gave another squeeze before lowering his head towards Lance.

 

Lance froze.

 

“ I'm fine, really. The play is almost over, and the show must go on.” He smiled, his breath warm against Lance face.

 

“ You want….to carry on?”

 

Shiro gave a small hum of affirmation. 

 

“ My suit is padded, the fall didn't hurt. Now it's time to show off those amazing acting skills of yours,” Shiro smirked challengingly before loosening his hold on Lance signalling he should start. He could already hear the ripple going through the audience, the unease. They needed to save the play. Quickly.

 

Lance narrowed his eyes at Shiro, hesitating for moment. He wanted the play to be a success, of course, and they were so near the end, but he was worried about Shiro. It had been a pretty hard fall and even though he said he wasn’t hurt he might have injuries that just weren’t apparent yet and LAnce didn’t want to take the risk.

 

“Please,” Shiro whispered sensing Lance’s hesitation. His hand, resting on Lance’s hips, squeezed softly, and he smiled. Lance couldn’t say no to that smile. 

 

Lance scowled at Shiro, a look that clearly said ‘you better not be lying’. It was gone  moment later as he sat up and Lance was Belle again, dazed and shocked from their fall. 

 

“ Beast...” Lance called his voice trembling. Then he sucked in a sob, touching Shiro's shoulder to shake it gently. It took everything Shiro had not to flinch at that. He couldn't show Lance he was hurt.

 

“ Beast no,” Lance cried his voice trembling.

 

Behind the scenes Allura fell against Keith, just as Keith felt his own legs give out, the two of them crumpled together against the wall to keep themselves upright.

 

“ I can't believe they're carrying on. Should we stop them?” Keith asked. Allura couldn't find the words to answer.

 

“ We'll go get the first aid kit and get some ice ready, make sure you send him straight to the nurse’s office once this is over, no curtain calls.” Coran commanded. Grabbing Matt he dragged the other with him to help.

 

The initial shock wearing off Pidge and Hunk silently hurried off to reset and check the rig to make sure it would hold Shiro’s weight for the upcoming transformation. 

 

Lance carefully rolled Shiro on his back, tracing the Beast's jaw with trembling fingers.

 

“ Beast, please answer me.”

 

Shiro groaned loud and clear for the whole audience to here.

 

“ Belle...” he growled out weakly lifting a hand to touch Lance's cheek. Lance caught his hand, holding it in place tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

 

“ You're ok.” The Beast groaned in a soft, relieved sigh his pain no longer mattered. Belle was ok, the Beast could be at peace.

 

“ Thanks to you. It's lucky we fell on this ledge. But you're hurt, we have to-” his words were cut off by a sob as Shiro's hand slacked in his.

 

“ Wait…..no please wait….I didn't get the chance to say I love you. Beast, I love you,” Lance said as the Beast's hand slipped from his grip and fell limply to the floor. 

 

Lance sobbed again collapsing over the Beast's prone body as he cried.

 

Smoke began to fill the stage, the lights flashing and Lance knew the others had come through for them. As Shiro said, the show must go on. He gave a small sigh of relief as he felt Shiro’s body lift, glad they wouldn’t have to ad lib the transformation as well, the scene just wouldn’t be quite the same if all Shiro did was stand there stripping out of his costume. 

 

As Shiro was lifted up Lance sat up, falling back with a gasp as the Beast’s body rose into the air. The fog grew thicker,  the lights flashing quicker and brighter in a manner designed to dazzle and distract as Shiro righted himself mid-air and began the transformation, twisting and turning with big dramatic movements as he shed the Beast costume. 

 

Lance stumbled to his feet during the transformation watching in awe, along with the audience, as piece by piece the Beast’s facade fell away, the mask the last thing to go final revealing the Beast as the handsome Prince. 

 

Shiro was infinitely glad for the ease with which the costume came off, and the thick fog filling the stage that helped hide the odd wince he couldn't keep back, his shoulders aching in protest.

 

Lance stumbled forward as Shiro was lowered back to the stage. Shiro landed lightly on the stage his head bowed, arms held loosely at his sides so he still appeared unconscious. He was human now, dressed in a fine tail coat and ruffly shirt. He was completely unrecognizable. 

 

After a moment Shiro sucked into a deep, shuddering breath as if coming back to life. He lifted his head inspecting his arms and his hands as if seeing them for the first time. He carefully touched his face, cautious and almost afraid as he traced his own jaw and neck, traveling down to his chest. The realization of what had happened finally sinking in he turned to Lance. 

 

“ Belle,” Shiro moved towards Lance ready to act out the scene as it was supposed to be.

 

Lance had other ideas.

 

“ It's you,” Lance gushed, as he stepped forward his hands coming up to cup Shiro's face pulling him towards him.

 

“ It's you,” he said again before closing the distance between them, his hands pressed against Shiro's cheeks holding his head in position, heart thudding in his chest. Lance couldn't wait any longer.

 

He was even more nervous about the kiss than he had been when they tried in rehearsals, so scared. He felt dizzy and yet Lance moved without any hesitation, pressing his lips against Shiro's in a closed mouth kiss. The moment his lips touched Shiro's, a thrill went through his body making him shiver. He didn't care about the auditorium full of people watching.

 

Shiro tensed in surprise hit body going rigid as Lance leaned into him. He could barely even process a single thought as he felt the heat of Lance's lips burn against his, warm and just a little slick from the lip gloss he was wearing. Despite the mental shut down Shiro's lips moved against Lance's automatically, guided by the other boy’s enthusiasm. Even if Shiro was frozen in place, his lips knew what to do.

 

Lance smiled, the slide of his lips changing, transforming the kiss into something that was lighter and more playful.

 

“ It's always been you, Shiro,” he whispered so only Shiro could hear. He pulled back just enough that his eye's met Shiro's, sparkling with emotion that he no longer had to suppress. He chewed his lip flirty and inviting, waiting for Shiro's answer.

 

Shiro stared for a moment hardly daring to believe what he'd just heard, or the way Lance was looking at him. But Lance's sparkling blue eyes reassured him, with a fire in them Shiro knew was all for him, confirming everything that had just happened was indeed real.

 

He sucked in a breath his chest feeling suddenly light, his mind whirring to catch up with everything. He felt suddenly hyper aware of his own body, every nerve on fire driven by a need to expel all the energy bubbling inside him. His lips tingled from Lance's kiss already addicted, and he knew then where he could best spend that energy.

 

“ Lance,” he whispered the blue eyed boys name adoringly. His arms coiled around Lance's waist and he hoisted him up, spinning around with Lance in his arms he held the other flush against him, tilting back so they were chest to chest without an inch of space between them.

 

Shiro lifted his head pressing another, harder kiss to Lance's smiling lips. Awkward at first, an open mouth kiss with too much teeth that clicked together in their eagerness to just kiss, kiss, kiss.

 

Lance's hands, still pressed against Shiro's cheeks squeezed gently, using his grip to pull himself closer. He laughed into the kiss, a bubbling laugh that made his lips jump against Shiro's, making the other boy smile wide.

 

His confidence growing, with a feeling as if he was soaring through the sky, Shiro pressed more demandingly into the kiss, a quick swipe of his tongue along Lance's lips, that Lance answered immediately, allowed him to deepen the kiss. His tongue entered Lance's mouth, rubbing against the others in an electrifying touch. The strong muscles pressed together, slick and wet, forced close by the tight confines of their mouths making it hard to breath, and although it felt like they might drown neither wanted to stop.

 

Their lips pressed closer, moulding together, sucking on each others tongue and lips messy and eager. A moan rose in Lance's throat, reverberating through both of them.

 

Shiro groaned his grip on Lance tightening still holding him up. Lance's feet dangled in the air, pointed towards the stage keeping his body a straight line against Shiro's.

 

He loved the feeling of Lance' against him like that, the warm line of his body dragged across him but Shiro eventually had to set him down, his shoulders aching in protest. It didn't cause him to break the kiss however, he leaned forward instead bending over Lance dipping him slightly. Lance arched against him, his hands going to the back of Shiro's head, fingers threading through his hair.

 

Lance felt as if he could keep kissing Shiro forever, the tight feeling in his chest better than air.

 

Shiro was inclined to agree. The pounding of his heart making him feel more alive than he ever had before.

 

The audience roared, the applause deafening drowning out the music that began to play, drowning out their friends voices calling to them, telling them to get off the stage, drowning out everything so that they didn't even hear the deafening roar itself. They were only focused on each other.

 

The curtain fell, sheilding them from the audience’s eyes.

 

“ Will you two stop sucking face for five seconds!” Keith stomped over to them. Tapping Shiro on the shoulder, which caused him to flinched, finally broke them apart.

 

“ Ouch!” Shiro hissed.

 

“ Shiro you are hurt? Why didn't you tell me?” Lance demanded at the other's cry of pain, brought down from the high of the kiss with a crash by his worry for Shiro. 

 

“ It's just...a bruise? Probably,” Shiro tried sheepishly under the force of Lance's glare.

 

Their friends formed an anxious circle around them, all speaking at once cutting off Lance's rebuttal. Shiro's arms were still around his waist, fingers rubbing small soothing circles against his body silently asking forgiveness as they both now had to ward off their friends prodding. 

 

Coran appeared then, followed closely by Matt, a first aid kit tucked under one arm. 

 

“ Come now, we need to get you two checked over.” Coran marched his way through the circle all business as he ushered the pair off the stage.

 

“ Take care of things from here,” he said to Allura with a gentle smile as he passed her.

 

“ Leave it to me,” Allura replied as she watched the three of them disappear into the shadows of the wings Coran's scolding following them.

 

Both Shiro and Lance were herded into the nearest dressing room, ordered to sit and give a full report on what hurt.  

 

“ I'm fine, it's Shiro you need to worry about.” Lance answered before Shiro could attempt to brush off his injury. Coran gave a curt nod of agreement, after all he'd seen Shiro land hard on his back.

 

“ Right then, off with it,” Coran shot towards Shiro.

 

“ Off with what?” Shiro asked his cheeks already going pink.

 

“ You're jacket and shirt, I need to see your back.” Coran said smartly as he rummaged through the first aid box.

 

“ But-” Shiro blush darkened his eye flickering towards Lance.

 

“ It's nothing I haven't seen before. Now hurry up or would you prefer I call and ambulance?” Coran threatened. Shiro gulped at the threat but continued to hesitate, his eyes lingering on Lance.

 

“ What? Do you want me to turn around?” Lane teased with a cheeky smirk making Shiro's blush go darker.

 

“ No. I'm fine,” Shiro answered shrugging out of the coat with another wince of pain.

 

“ Let me help,” Lance offered carefully grabbing the coat he angled the fabric from Shiro's arms so he wouldn't have to move his shoulders too much. The shirt was thankfully a button down, which Shiro could manage on his own for the most part, though Lance helped again lifting the item of clothing from Shiro's shoulders, sliding it down his arms she he wouldn't have to move too much.

 

Shiro tried very hard not to notice when Lance's fingers accidentally brushed against his bare skin.

 

“ Right then, let's have a look at you,” Coran's voice, all serious and strict, cut through the moment. He barely gave Shiro a moment to recover before he was on him inspecting his shoulders and back, poking at the mottled blue bruises already forming. Shiro had to bite his lip to stop from screaming. It took him a moment to notice Lance's hand slipping into his, squeezing comfortingly.

 

“ Lift your left arm, slowly now,” Coran ordered, getting Shiro to move his arms as much as possible to check that nothing was broken. So far it just appeared to be a case of serious bruising and sore muscles.

 

“ And nothing else hurts?” Coran asked as he pressed his fingers along Shiro's spine carefully searching for any irregularities.

 

“ No,” Shiro answered, looking up at Lance as the other boy squeezed his hand again.

 

“ I'm telling the truth this time. It's just my shoulders mostly, my back doesn't really hurt,” Shiro said meeting the stern blue eyes earnestly.

 

“ Very well. Now Lance your turn.” Coran moved away from Shiro rounding on Lance.

 

“ What, no, I'm fine.”

 

“ Nonsense, now come on any pain or twinges anywhere? Can you move your arms and legs for me?”

 

Lance was given a clean bill of health shortly after. Coran hadn't asked him to get undressed thankfully but he had poked and prodded Lance, getting him to move all of his limbs until he was satisfied.

 

“ It doesn't look like I need to call an ambulance but you should still go to the hospital for a check up as a precaution, and no time like the present. Come on, I'll take you,” Coran said jovially, as if they were going on a pleasant day trip.

 

Both Shiro and Lance paled. Coran was a wonderful teacher, a good friend and mentor to all of them, but his erratic driving skills were legendary. He swerved and veered across the road, taking openings that really didn't look big enough for his beaten up old car. Although he hadn't had an accident, not once since he passed his test, his driving was enough to give someone with even the most iron will a fright. Not to mention the idea of Coran hovering over them in the ER like an anxious mother hen wasn't exactly appealing.

 

“ No Coran you don't need to do that, I'll drive. You already checked me over and you know I have no injuries, I'm totally fit to drive,” Lance tried shooting Coran his best puppy eyed look, one that usually worked.

 

“ Oh no I insist. Besides someone has to make sure you two love birds actually go to the hospital and don't disappear off for some secret rendezvous.” Coran chuckled with a twitch of his moustache.

 

Both blushed a bright red at that.

 

“ I won’t!” Lance squeaked, his voice coming out in a high, indignant pitch. He coughed, taking a moment to gather himself before trying again.

 

“ I'm just as mad at Shiro for not telling me he was hurt.” Lance shot Shiro a hard glare out of the corner of his eye, letting it burn for a moment before turning back to Coran with a hopeful smile.

 

“ You can flash those pearly white all you want but the answer is still no. You could end up suffering from shock or who knows what at any moment, plus you need a guardian with you until your parents arrive. Now I'll give you two a moment to get things out of your system,” Coran smiled knowing causing them both to blush again, “I'll go start up the car and give the old girl a quick spruce. I tossed a few books and papers in the back I need to tidy up. I expect to see you boys in the parking lot in five minutes, don't make me come fetch you.”

 

“ Yes Coran.” Both answered obediently.

 

As the door shut behind them Lance let out a sigh.

 

“ Thanks for trying,” Shiro spoke up with a chuckle. Lance had put up a good fight but even he couldn't get his way with Coran every time.

 

Lance turned to Shiro, his eyes narrowing in another glare.

 

“ I meant it when I said I was mad at you you know. I can't believe our first date is a visit to the hospital,” he exclaimed throwing his arms out above his head. Shiro would have hunched his shoulder and hung his head if it didn't hurt.

 

“ Sorry,” he mumbled instead.

 

Lance's scowl lingered for a moment longer before softening into something gentler but tinged with guilt.

 

“ You shouldn't have let yourself get hurt over me,” Lance said his tone angry, the anger directed at himself.

 

It was Shiro's turn to glare now, his expression hard as he caught Lance's hand and tugged him closer.

 

“ I absolutely had to. I will never let you get hurt.” He said firmly the force of his words startling the scowl off Lance's lips.

 

“ We'll talk about this later,” Lance said firmly turning his head to the side to avoid Shiro's steady gaze.

 

“ Come on, Coran's waiting.” Lance tugged his hand free busying himself with gathering up their things, refusing to let Shiro carry anything.

 

“ Have I forgotten anything?” Lance asked glancing around the room searching for any stray possessions that might have gone unnoticed.

 

“ Just one thing.” Shiro moved towards Lance. Standing beside him, he hooked an arm around the other boys waist and bowed his head stealing a quick kiss from Lance's unsuspecting lips, pulling back before Lance had a chance to react.

 

“ One for the road,” Shiro smiled mischievously.

 

A laugh bubbled from Lance's lips, turning into a smile that drew Shiro in for another kiss. It was too tempting. The kiss lingered a little longer this time, their lips moving curiously against each other.

 

“ Ok. We really have to go now.” Lance insisted after a moment giving Shiro a gentle, yet firm nudge.

 

“ Unless you want Coran to walk in on us like this,” Lance grinned against Shiro's lips as the other refused to draw away.

 

“ Fine,” Shiro answered sulkily. He kept his arm around Lance's waist, his hand resting lightly on Lance's hip as they made their way out the dressing room, and to the parking lot.

 

“I’ll kiss it all better later, ok. As long as you’re a good boy at the hospital,” Lance chuckled giving Shiro, who was still pouting, a little nudge with his hip. 

 

“I promise to be good, at the hospital,” Shiro whispered huskily, his eyes twinkling suggestively. They had a lot to catch up on, after all they’d wasted too much time thinking that their feelings were unrequited. 

  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  



End file.
